Damn Wizards
by sprinter1988
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry's Had Enough. You don't have to read that first, but it might be better if you do. Harry in a position on power, he's a bit unscrupulous in this one. Dumbledore, Ministry and Death Eater bashing. Also a bit of Ron bashing and general wizard society bashing. H/Hr. Now Complete!
1. The New Prime Minister

**No, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own copies of all the books and films. The people who do own the Harry Potter franchise are JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and a few other publishers. Thank you to JKR for letting us play about in the sandbox of the Wizarding World.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is; the sequel to "Harry's had Enough". Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Damn Wizards<span>

Chapter One: The New Prime Minister

The new Muggle Prime Minister kissed his beautiful wife goodnight, then allowed himself the pleasure of ogling her perfect backside as she made her way upstairs. Once she was up, he wandered into his office, the office of Number 10, Downing Street. He could hardly believe it; after a mere seven years in politics he had done it; he had become the Prime Minister of Britain. Also, at the age of thirty, he was one of the youngest to have ever done so, especially in recent years.

No one knew, really, about who they had voted for, about what they had voted for. All aspects of the government were corrupt in some way. It was just a side effect of politics. But it would not be for much longer.

The new Prime Minister went over to his desk and pulled out that special folder, containing all those little files and documents, all signed by the correct people, all nice and legal like. Well, legal by governing standards anyway. A few quiet words here, a drink or two there and bada-bing-bada-boom he had both the government and the general public right where he wanted them. And he would help those who needed it, whilst crushing those who deserved it. Things were already in motion, things that would not, could not and should not be undone.

Many would moan and groan about it, but there was nothing any of them could do. All these pretty little signatures saw to that. Of course, he would start with the government first, but the prisons would be next. Within a year, most will have forgotten what they were complaining about. What he was going to do was the right thing. It would just take time for everyone to see it his way.

Carefully he replaced the folder into its draw before closing it.

Just before he left the room, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He paused at the doorway and allowed his eyes to scan the room. There was no one. Not a soul. The only faces in the room belonged to the people in the portraits that adorned the walls.

Deciding that he was just hearing things (it had been a long and tiring campaign, after all) he turned to leave, though not before noticing a portrait of a frog-like little man in a silver wig scratch its chin.

He froze, staring back at it in disbelief. It just couldn't be. Not here, in his new home, his office of all places. Surely not.

_Please God no!_

The man in the portrait merely blinked at him twice before clearing his throat again and then saying "To the new Prime Minister of Muggles; a request for a meeting. Please respond. Sincerely, Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards Albus Dumbledore."

"Shit." cursed the new Prime Minister, under his breath. He should have known that something like this would happen. He should have guessed that they would want to inform any Prime Minister of their world and the state it was in.

Was he ready for such an occurrence? No, he wasn't.

Did he have any option? Knowing Dumbledore and Ministry bureaucrats, probably not.

He sighed heavily before responding "If they can make it quick."

The man in the portrait simply got to his feet and walked out of the frame. He returned a moment later, but said nothing. In that time the Prime Minister had seated himself behind his desk.

A few seconds passed before the fireplace roared into life with green flames and a woman, with short, spiky pink hair emerged, looking as though this was an everyday occurrence. She held a piece of wood in her hand and grasped it as though intending to stab someone with it. As two more similarly dressed people came out of the flames, one of these being a large black man, her eyes began scanning the room, though they stopped when they came to look upon the new Prime Minister and her jaw dropped in astonishment. Two red-headed men came through next. Their robes were not colour-specific, but they each held similar pieces of wood in the same way and their eyes scanned the room in the same way as well. By now the other blue robed people had joined the pink haired woman in staring at the new Prime Minister in shock, and the new arrivals were quick to join them.

Next from the flames came a rather gnarled-looking man carrying some kind of eloquently designed walking stick. He had a fake eye which was electric blue, and seemed to be whirling around of its own accord. He was followed by two people who held nothing, one woman, dressed in dark green with a pointed witch's hat, and one man, dressed all in black. Then came a woman wearing a monocle, a woman dressed completely in pink save for a black bow in her hair, and a man in a green suit, with a green bowler hat. Finally there came a man who reminded the Prime Minister somewhat of an old lion, and then a man who seemed to embody the very stereotypical look of an ancient wizard, complete with a long white beard.

The last two arrivals seemed to be confused as to why all their companions were standing still with surprised looks on their faces. They pushed their way to the front of the group, and then froze in place, their facial expressions quickly matching those of the rest of their group.

The new Prime Minister grinned broadly at the group before making them all jump by simply saying "Boo!"

* * *

><p>Upstairs the wife of the new Prime Minister heard the bedroom door open with a creek. For a moment she suspected that it was her husband coming to bed, and hoping that the pair of them could have a little victory celebration of their own. However the footsteps that signalled the person coming towards the bed were much too light for her husband. Her husband was big and strong, this person was little. The new arrival crawled into bed and cuddled up to her side before asking "Mummy?"<p>

She smiled and turned over to face her eight year old daughter, who was also the eldest of her children "Yes sweetie?"

"When can we go home? This place is too old and smells funny."

"This is our home now, honey."

"But I wanna go back to our other house." pouted the little girl.

"We're supposed to live here now honey. It's part of Daddy's new job."

"Then make Daddy quit."

The girl's mother laughed "Oh, sweetie. Daddy's not going to quit. He only just got the job."

The little girl pouted some more before asking "Where is Daddy, anyway?"

"He said he was going to look around his office once more before coming to bed. But that was nearly ten minutes ago."

"Should we go check? He might've fallen asleep at his desk again."

The little girl's words were said with all innocence, but they were so true. He had been working so hard on his campaign lately that it was common to find him sleeping at his desk in the early hours of the morning. Whilst she knew it was a necessary evil in the long run, no loving wife liked seeing their husband working like that.

She nodded to her daughter "Let's go check."

* * *

><p>The black robed man, who was pale-skinned with greasy black hair and a hooked nose robes was first to regain use of his voice "Potter! What on earth are you doing here?"<p>

The thirty year old Harry James Potter sat back in his seat as his emerald green eyes surveyed the group "Take a guess, Severus."

"Potter" came the silky, girlish voice to the woman in pink "We are here for a very important meeting with the new Muggle Prime Minister. Stop wasting our time with games and tell us where he is."

Harry raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew "I take it you don't read the Muggle newspapers much, do you Dolores?"

Without waiting for an answer, he quickly rummaged through a pile of newspapers on his desk before finally pulling out one called _The Times_. He unfolded it and placed it on the desk for all to see, and two other newspapers were quick to follow.

_The Times_' headline read '_Landslide Victory for Potter.'_

_The Guardian _read '_Potter Obliterates Opposition!'_

_The Independent _read_ 'Potter leads Party to Victory.'_

Underneath each headline were various pictures of Harry and his fellow Party members being told of their victory.

The man with the long white beard gaped "You're the new Prime Minister?"

"Indeed I am, Dumbledore." replied Harry "Surprised?"

Dumbledore eyes Harry curiously. He had been searching for this young man for fourteen years. It was a shock to find him now, in such a high position of authority. He had a distinct aura of authority as well. They would have to tread carefully here.

One of the two red-headed men had opened one of the papers and had found a picture of Harry kissing a woman with long, curling brown hair "Hey, isn't that..." he began, but was cut off as the door opened and two people entered.

All those in the room turned to the door, several pointing their bits of wood at the newcomers. Going on instinct, mother grabbed daughter and pulled her to the ground, using her own body to protect the child.

Harry became very angry very quickly "I'll thank you not to come into my house and scare the lives out of my wife and child!"

The sticks were lowered immediately, some unconcerned, others having the good grace to look slightly ashamed.

Harry rounded the room and helped his wife and daughter up.

"Hermione?" came the questioning voice of the red-head who had picked up the paper.

Hermione Potter regarded her one-time friend "Ronald." she replied, though she seemed irritated about having to acknowledge him.

"Daddy, who are these people?" asked the girl.

Harry smiled and picked up his daughter "Well, that there is Albus Dumbledore, and he is Rufus Scrimgeour. Over there we have Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. That's Cornelius Fudge and standing next to him is Dolores Umbridge. That's Amelia Bones, with Alastor Moody. There we have Ron Weasley and Bill Weasley. And then there are Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish. They're the ones in the blue robes."

"Oh." replied the little girl, who obviously would not remember all those names tomorrow morning "Why are they here?"

"Just a quick meeting." replied Harry, placing her back on the floor "Now, why don't you hurry on up to bed? I'll come and tuck you in once I'm done here."

"Promise?" asked the little girl.

"I promise Jess." replied Harry.

She beamed up at him, hugged him and scampered from the room.

Hermione closed the door behind her, an action that caused Dumbledore to speak up "Actually Miss Granger, we were hoping to talk with Harry in private."

"I think you'll find that it is Mrs Potter now." replied Hermione "And it has been for the past ten years."

Ron worked it out in his head "You and Harry have been married for ten years?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Brilliant deduction, genius. There's probably an empty seat in an accountancy office with your name written on it."

"How come you didn't tell me?" asked Ron.

"Why do you think?" asked Hermione, who was starting to get irritable.

Ron had the good grace to shut up.

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her before addressing the group "Was there a reason for this visit, or are you just here to annoy us."

"Now see here Potter..." began Scrimgeour, before being cut off by Dumbledore "Minister, Harry has obviously had a long and trying day. It is clear that he just wants to see to his family and then rest. I say we let him. We can contact him in the morning."

"I have an important cabinet meeting starting at seven tomorrow and it is likely to take until at least nine in the evening." said Harry.

"Then we shall call the day after." said Dumbledore "How does ten-thirty sound."

"I have a meeting with a foreign diplomat at that time." said Harry.

"That can be rearranged." said Scrimgeour.

Harry understood the hidden intentions, and his anger quickly rose "You will do no such thing. If you wish to speak with me, then make an appointment like everybody else. No making people forget to visit and no more of this arrival by fireplace. Is that understood?"

Scrimgeour scowled at him "Understood."

"Good." said Harry "Now leave."

No one argued. As they were leaving, though, Harry had a feeling that something was trying to get into his mind. His metal shields slammed up, forcing the attacker out. The attacker only flinched slightly, but it was enough for Harry to know who they were. In a flash he had drawn his own stick from his pocket and with a flick and a cry of _Stupefy_, a flash of red light shot through the air and struck the attacker.

Severus Snape crumpled to the ground.

Dumbledore, Scrimgeour and several others stared at the man, horrified.

"The next one of your lot to try to use magic on me will end up in prison." said Harry, who, by now, was absolutely furious.

The group continued to leave. Umbridge scowled loathingly at him. Ron and Bill gave him looks of curiosity, McGonagall looked sad, and Fudge flat-out refused to look at him. Harry smirked at that. The stupid bastard had obviously lost his job as Minister to Scrimgeour.

The last to leave was Nymphadora Tonks, who looked at Harry and Hermione with sad eyes before she too vanished into the flames.

Harry and Hermione left the office and saw Jess and their other kids sat on the stairs. Hermione put her hands on her hips in a very motherly fashion "Jess, Ryan, Jack, Calvin and Emily, you five had better get upstairs and into your beds right now!"

All five kids scrambled back up the stairs and into their rooms.

Harry stood behind Hermione and wound his arms around her waist before kissing her neck.

Hermione could not help but grin at her husband's antics "Harry!"

"What?" he asked, before finding that spot just near her jaw which never failed to get his wife in the mood.

Hermione felt tingles of pleasure shoot through her body, but she steeled her resolve "You have to tuck the kids in."

"But I'm on a promise." said Harry as he nibbled her earlobe.

"And you promised Jess that you'd tuck her in. Now go while I get ready."

Harry kissed his wife and darted up the stairs to tuck the kids in. It took longer than he anticipated as he wound up having to mediate an argument between Ryan and Jack, praise Emily on the picture she drew, and then tell Jess a story. Of course, after realising that Jess got a story, the others wanted one too, so in the end it was nearly another hour before Harry got to his bedroom.

He was quick to strip down to his boxer shorts and then hop into bed. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and went back to kissing her neck. Only then did he realise that she was sound asleep.

Harry sighed, rolled onto his back and cursed under his breath "Damn kids."

He closed his eyes to let sleep come, only to find his mind filled with memories of some of the worst experiences of his life.

Harry opened his eyes again and cursed aloud "Damn Wizards!"

He had so much to sort out, and there were so few hours in the day. Hopefully he would not have to get too deeply involved with the issues of the Magical world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is; the start of this little story. As you can see, it takes place about a decade after the events of "Harry's had Enough". I am well aware that it raises many questions, three key ones being; how did Hermione find Harry, where did Harry get his new wand and how the hell is he Prime Minister at the age of twenty six? Well, if you want the answer to those questions, you'll have to read the next chapter. This will not be a long story, I can assure you. The next chapter will detail most of the back story, after that the story will focus on Harry dealing with being the Prime Minister and dealing with the wizards who want his help. I'm thinking six chapters tops.**

***Updated 29/01/12 due to an editing error. Thanks to Redbird27 for pointing it out***

***Updated again 07/05/12 to change a few points, inlcuding Harry's age and the names of his kids.**


	2. How Did We Get Here?

**No, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own copies of all the books and films. The people who do own the Harry Potter franchise are JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and a few other publishers. Thank you to JKR for letting us play about in the sandbox of the Wizarding World**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN:**

**I hate when people upload Author's Notes as chapters and then leave them up and continue the story after them (at the end is fine though), so if you didn't read the A/N that was here before here it is again:**

**Just to let you know that I've made some tiny adjustments to Chapter one. I've increased Harry's age to thirty, I've reduced the number of wizards that came to see him, and I've altered the names of all of his kids.**

**The changes are in line with some suggestions that I received in reviews, all of which were good points.**

**It is not really essential to the plot that you re-read chapter 1, as the changes were not that big, just know that "Lily" is now called "Jess", "James" is now "Ryan", "Sirius" is now "Jack", "Remus" is now "Calvin" and "Luna" is now "Emily".**

* * *

><p><span>Damn Wizards<span>

Chapter Two: How Did We Get Here?

Wearily, Harry slung his suit jacket over the back of his chair and then sat down. His eyes itched with sleepiness, and he longed for his bed. That cabinet meeting had gone on about an hour and a half longer than he expected, so the paperwork he had set aside to do afterwards had meant that it was going to be nearly midnight before he was done for the day.

He had just picked up the first document to look through when there was a knock at the door to his office.

Who'd be coming for a visit at this hour?

"Come in." he called, and the door opened to reveal his personal aide, Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, what're you doing here at this time of night?" he asked in surprise.

Luna smiled at him and said "You're not the only one with work to do, Harry. But if you must know, this is my last task before heading home. Here."

She handed him several sheets of paper. He took them and looked through them as Luna continued.

"Lilith thinks that this will be an effective way to get people to have a bit more faith in politicians."

"I'm sure it will." said Harry "Cut MP's salaries by ten percent and their expense allowances by fifteen percent, then bung the lot into the NHS. That'll get a few naysayers to back off a bit, I suppose."

"It would instil a bit more faith into politics." agreed Luna "Or at the very least move public perception of politicians a little bit away from "a bunch of greedy, thieving, undeserving, selfish bastards.""

"Oh, no" said Harry "Until we cut all tax rates by one hundred percent, we will always be "a bunch of greedy, thieving, undeserving, selfish bastards." to the public. And that's a reputation that really has been earned."

He looked back down at the paperwork that Luna had given him "Still, I'm impressed though. We haven't been in power for even a full forty eight hours yet, and Lilith's already churned out these figures for us."

"You made her Chancellor of the Exchequer for a reason." replied Luna "Plus that time-turner Neville and Hannah were able to pilfer for us probably helped her get more time to work on it."

Harry chuckled "Be in six different places at any one time, that's the secret to politics. We're probably going to need to do some convincing to push this sort of thing through without a fuss, though."

"I'll see Tracey in the morning and have her brew up a few batches of the resistance reduction potions. That should make them more agreeable to our plans."

Harry nodded "Maybe chuck in a couple of calming draughts as well, just to make sure that they don't go into a panic."

Luna nodded "Alright. Well, see you in the morning."

"Good night." Harry called after her as she made her way towards the door.

He put Lilith's papers aside and returned to the paperwork before him, but try as he might, he could not concentrate. With the events of the past two days, he could not help but think over the events that had led to him being in this position today.

At the age of fifteen he had walked out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having had enough of the backwards society and the corrupt people who allegedly ran it.

He had been planning it for a while, and had made the necessary arrangements for his escape. Knowing the politicians for the corrupt, money-grabbing bastards that they were, he had written to the Goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and ordered that his family vaults be closed until such a time that he or one of his heirs should ever see fit to open them again.

He had enlisted Dobby the House Elf, an old friend of his, to find a derelict house in which he could reside. Following his leaving of Hogwarts, Dobby and twenty other house elves that he had persuaded to enter into Harry's employment had erected the most powerful protective wards that they could. Extra security was gained from the fact that House Elves used their own branch of magic, something that many wizards would fail to think to look for. After that they had gone to great lengths to make the house inhabitable.

The end result had been luxurious. Harry had gotten himself a quiet job that would pay for what few bills there were, and he settled in for a life of peace and solitude.

But this lonely existence was not to last, however.

In the July of that very year, just a few days after the Hogwarts Express would have taken the students home for the summer, Harry was on the receiving and of a most distressing vision; Voldemort and his Death Eaters had gone after Hermione and her parents in their family home.

Harry had thought that he could cut himself off completely, but he couldn't, not when it was her, not when she needed him so desperately.

At his instruction, Dobby led a rescue team of six other House Elves to the Granger family's house. As they blasted the Death Eaters into walls and recued Hermione, both her parents and her pet cat Crookshanks, Harry involved himself in another task.

Forgetting everything that Snape had ever shouted at him amongst all the insults in their supposed occlumency lessons, Harry had closed his eyes, and concentrated. He concentrated on that point in his mind that told him when Voldemort was nearby; that point in his mind where the visions and dreams of the Dark Lord's actions came from. He found it and he attacked it.

And in doing so he attacked the mind of the Dark Lord himself.

Snape had once said that giving Voldemort access to his emotions was giving Voldemort power over him, but it wasn't. It gave Voldemort ideas for whom to go after, true, but it was also a weapon that Harry could use against him. Voldemort did not understand many of Harry's emotions, and love in particular was one emotion whose concept he completely failed to grasp. In fact the emotion of love was something that hurt him. Once upon a time, the love that Harry's mother had had for her son in life was enough to destroy Voldemort's physical being. And now Harry used his love, the love he felt for Hermione, to torture Voldemort's mind.

Harry had no idea what happened to Voldemort immediately following that, though the Dark Lord never attempted to torture Harry through mind games again.

He had had more important things to deal with, though; most important being the crying young witch who had thrown herself into his arms the second she realised he was there.

He was, of course, treated to a lecture about running away instead of talking to her, but with her emotions running high and her guard down (and a few pointed words from Hermione's mother Emma) Harry realised that her anger was not so much at the fact that he did a runner, but more at that he didn't take her with him.

They had been inseparable ever since.

Following that night, Harry had allowed himself a temporary concession to his refusal to re-enter the Wizarding World; Hermione wanted to send a letter for Professor McGonagall, announcing her withdrawal from Hogwarts School, and Harry was damned if he was going to let her got to the post office in Diagon Alley all on her own.

Dobby had used a bit of Elf magic to give Harry a disguise that managed to successfully fool everyone.

Everyone that is, except for one person: Garrick Ollivander.

Harry had no idea how or when the old wand maker had spotted who he really was, but Harry and Hermione had ended up standing next to the man in the post office. Ollivander had taken a wand from his pocket and surreptitiously pushed it into Harry's hand, which grasped it out of instinct. None of them said anything, but when Ollivander had finished with his business in the Post Office, he had Harry a subtle wink and then walked off.

Back at home, Harry had tested the wand and found that is worked well for him, so he decided to keep it. The attack on Hermione had proved to him that he could not escape the influences of the wizarding world quite as easily as he had hoped.

Hermione's reasons for abandoning the wizarding world were quite understandable. With Harry's departure, Hermione had discovered that her friendship with Ron was not quite as close as she had thought. In fact, in Harry's absence, Ron had made a play for dominance, and had been marginally successful. Of course, having girls like Lavender Brown hanging onto his every word had gone straight to his head and within a month of Harry's absence, Ron had become someone whom Hermione could no longer stand to be around.

Then there was the Ministry.

The running of Dumbledore's Army was one of the many things that Ron had attempted to hijack in order to garner more favour (another being top Quidditch player). Completely forgetting the need for secrecy, he had blabbed about it in the middle of a corridor in an attempt to impress a group of sixth-year Hufflepuff girls. Unfortunately Pansy Parkinson had overheard him and went running to Professor Umbridge.

in retrospect, calling themselves "Dumbledore's Army" had been a bad move, as that name alone was enough for the Ministry to boot Dumbledore out of Hogwarts and grant Umbridge even more power over the students. She had set up a group of students known as "The Inquisitorial Squad" to help in her reign of terror. One of their powers had been to take house points from students who misbehaved. It was something they abused terribly, and in the first week alone, Hermione had lost seven hundred points for "being a Mudblood". No one in a position of power seemed to even bat an eyelid.

The final nail in the coffin for Hermione's desire to be a part of the wizarding world was the attack on her. Well, not so much the attack itself, but two of the people involved.

Severus Snape, someone Dumbledore insisted everyone trust in despite their better judgement, had taken great joy in holding her mother under the cruciatus curse, whilst Draco Malfoy, a student in their year group and one of the Inquisitorial Squad's worst offenders, had been there on a training mission and had been one of the ones to hold Hermione herself under the cruciatus curse.

They received a reply letter from Professor McGonagall two days after Hermione sent hers, and their now former head of house was quite sympathetic, and accepted Hermione's withdrawal, though, she admitted, it pained her to lose such a promising student. She had assured them that she would be having strong words with Dumbledore.

What she had said to him, neither of them knew, but Dumbledore definitely got wind of her desire to leave the school for he wrote her a letter, insisting that it was not safe for her beyond Hogwarts wards. Apparently Aurors had arrived at her house mere minutes after her escape, and they had seen a barely conscious Voldemort make his escape. The Ministry had now retracted all their denouncements of Voldemort's return, and Dumbledore was now back in power at Hogwarts. Predictably in his letter, he made excuses for Snape, chief amongst them being that he was a spy who sometimes had to do terrible things in order to conserve his position, as well as how much Dumbledore trusted the man.

The usual tripe.

He also insisted that efforts were already being made to "bring young Draco back to the light."

Hermione's letter in response had been disrespectful, snarky and, at times, downright vicious. Using five years' worth of evidence, se rubbished every claim as to the supposed safety of Hogwarts, suggested hanging Draco by the neck from the rafters above the Great Hall as a warning against the other Junior Death Eaters, and pointed out that having a spy in amongst the Death Eaters was only useful so long as anyone acted on the information given, as reacting helped no one.

Dumbledore had not tried again.

They heard nothing more from the wizarding world for about a year and a half, during which time Hermione's parents, Dan and Emma had convinced the pair to continue their muggle education through the use of tutors with the plan being to eventually go to university.

Then one day, completely out of the blue an owl turned up, carrying a letter for Hermione. It was from Luna. Her father had been killed in a Death Eater attack, and she needed help. She was under the age of seventeen and she was an orphan. This meant that it was up to the Ministry to decide what to do with her. Some of the more prominent families had made very generous offers to look after her, offers that the Ministry was seriously considering, especially with the amount of gold switching hands. Unfortunately these families were also the families of the Death Eaters that run around right under the Ministry's nose without being noticed.

The letter was a plea for help, and neither Harry nor Hermione could find it in themselves to refuse. Dobby brought Luna to them half an hour after the letter's arrival.

Luna had brought with her terrible news. Every day more and more Muggleborns were disappearing. With each passing school holiday fewer and fewer were returning to the castle, and an ever increasing number of students would arrive in the Great Hall in the morning where the Owl Post would leave them distraught at the sight of a black envelope. These came from Ministry and were used to report deaths of family members.

The light side was losing badly.

Despite his repeated failed attempts to do so, Dumbledore was still putting considerable effort in his plans to bring Draco Malfoy back to the light, even going so far as to make him Head Boy this year. He abused it immensely, of course.

Since the attack on Hermione, Draco's known actions had resulted in Katie Bell spending six months of what was supposed to be her seventh year in St. Mungo's Hospital (she was now repeating that year), the poisoning of Professor Slughorn, who had stepped into the role as potions master after Snape moved over to teach Defence, and it was only the quick thinking of a group of students in a club that he ran that saved his life, a shocking attack on three third year Muggleborns (two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw), none of whom returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas break, an explosion in the corridor on the fifth floor that resulted in Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott spending a week in the hospital wing, and a whole range of curses and injuries that befell many a student. Dumbledore, of course, insisted that there was no evidence of any wrongdoing on Draco's part (even though he and everyone else knew that there was), but no one listened to him. They knew it was Draco and his cronies. Just as they knew he was at least partly responsible for so many of them losing family members, especially amongst the D.A. students.

And no matter how much Dumbledore insisted, none of them trusted the Head Boy, just as none of them now trusted Professor Snape.

"Through his own actions or inactions, he both created Voldemort and drove Harry away," Hermione had said to that "and he's trying to ease his soul in a misguided attempt to bring out traits in Snape and Malfoy that simply are not there."

"And in doing so" Harry had continued the thought "he's alienating himself from the rest of the school, as well as driving the wedge between Slytherin House and the other three houses even deeper."

And it was true, Luna had admitted. The more and more Dumbledore let Draco off, the worse and worse he got, and the more he and his cronies thought they could get away with.

Katie, Slughorn, Hannah, Susan and the three Muggleborns could probably have died and Dumbledore still would not have given up on Draco.

The man was not fit to lead anymore, and the Ministry was failing.

Harry now saw even less point in returning, and Hermione and Luna agreed with him.

It was Hermione's mother who had come up with a good suggestion, however. They had Luna provide them with a list of vulnerable students and gave them a way out. Not many of them took it, most of the Muggleborns that hadn't already been killed had fled, and most of the purebloods were far too proud to consider living in the muggle world, no matter how much of a danger their lives were in in the wizarding one.

They'd gotten some out, however, and simply made contact with others. Some of those they had gotten away, like Justin Finch-Fletchley, had left the country. Others like Lilith Moon accepted the offer to stay with them. Those who they made contact with, like Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Tracey Davis had agreed to keep an eye on things, and point anyone who could benefit from Harry, Hermione and Luna's help in their direction.

Eventually University beckoned for Harry and Hermione. They used a couple of potions to get into the same University together. Lilith and a few of their new friends joined them, but Luna was not amongst them. She, like most of the purebloods who had taken up the offer for help, did not have the same level of non-magical education as Harry, Hermione and the Muggleborns, and so stuck with the tutors.

As Hermione went into law, Harry was troubled with what he really wanted to do. He was toying with the idea of becoming a doctor and using magic to help him when Hermione took matters into her own hands and dragged him into law with her.

Having never been quite the academic that Hermione was, he was quite surprised to find himself enjoying it, and was soon involved (at Hermione's insistence) in things like the debate club. It turned out that leading the D.A. had helped him get over his fears of speaking to large crowds, somewhere along the line he had picked up Hermione's knack for making rational arguments.

In fact he was so good at it, that Dan suggested a career in politics. Harry didn't really like the sound of that, but Hermione's eyes had lit up at the idea and she proclaimed to all their friends that Harry would be the future Prime Minister of Britain.

They had all had a good chuckle at that, or at least they did until Hermione unveiled her plan.

Those fellow politicians of his who met her often joked that whilst Harry was the one to get things done, Hermione was the brains behind it all.

None of them really realised just how right they were.

Hermione's plan had been simple: use the subtlest of magic to get Harry into the top spot, make sure he was surrounded by his friends, and change Muggle Britain for the better.

Well, that plan was now halfway through; Harry was in the top spot, and those close friends surrounded him, having risen through the ranks using the same methods as Harry, they now helped him run things.

Slipping potions into drinks had been an effective way to raise Harry to high rank within his chosen political party, until eventually (they didn't want to do it straight off as that would seem suspicious no matter how much magic they used) he was the leader of the party. Two years later it was election time, and bewitching voting ballots with compulsion charms had not been easy, but Luna had been the one to find a way, and just two days ago Harry's party had seized their victory.

At the age of twenty, Harry and Hermione had married. Both had agreed, however, that kids were off the cards for a while.

All that had changed, however, just a few days after Harry had become the leader of his party.

The war within the wizarding world was having a greater and greater impact on the muggle world with each week that passed.

But on that day, Voldemort had launched his most vicious attack yet, and in its wake many office buildings and apartment blocks were nothing but rubble.

Harry had been in a press conference at the time with several other politicians. When word came in, the politicians all made their way over, each hoping to get a good publicity shot (once the danger was confirmed to have passed, of course).

As the other politicians loitered off to one side waiting for the cameras to turn up so that they could be "seen to be doing something", Harry actually did do something. Hermione had come with his to the press conference and now had followed him to the sight of the destruction, as had Luna, who was not his P.A., and fellow politician Lilith. With a simple "come on," he had led his way over to the rescue workers and volunteered their services. The workers were more than happy for volunteers and threw each of them a hard hat and a pair of gloves out of the back of their one of their vehicles.

The BBC camera crew had gotten there just in time to get shots of Harry slinging his jacket aside as he and the other three followed six others into the devastation.

Harry guessed that the Ministry was either busy elsewhere or had simply stopped caring about the Muggle world for none of them turned up on the scene, not even to investigate their surreptitiously cast "_Homenum Revelio_" spells as they searched for survivors.

In the end, the photograph that appeared on the front page of every newspaper in Britain, and quite a few others worldwide was of Harry, still in his hard hat, carrying two injured little girls towards a waiting ambulance.

It was never a publicity stunt for Harry, he simply could not just stand there and not help. And somehow the public seemed to sense that. Harry was never sure, but that probably had something to do with him yelling at a group of reporters to "put down those bloody cameras and microphones and lend a hand!"

They had as well.

Aside from those two little girls, Harry pulled three boys from the rubble. All were badly injured, and later all were confirmed to be orphans.

They were Jess, Emily, Ryan, Jack and Calvin, and each of them had been adamant at the meeting the man who had saved them.

This was made into a political stunt, unfortunately. Too many people saw it as an opportunity to make themselves look good, and Harry was sort of stuck in the middle of it. But it didn't matter. The rescuees got to thank their rescuers, Harry got his hand shaken more times than he cared to remember, his party's approval rating went through the roof and, overshadowing the lot of it was Hermione's request of the evening: "Let's adopt them."

Harry could not say no.

Some in the party were concerned about him having a young family, but they shut up when they realised that that too raised the public's opinion of them. Nowadays, the image for a politician to project really was "family man".

Jess, Emily, Ryan, Jack and Calvin loved their new home, and their new parents. And whenever Harry and Hermione could not be around, they had a pair of doting grandparents to look after them as well.

Jess, being the oldest, had been able to get the strongest grasp on what her new Daddy's job was, and simply loved the idea of her dad being in charge of the whole country, though she soon learned to hate it when he had to spend so much time campaigning. She didn't like him being so tired whenever she saw him.

Emily, being four years younger than Jess, was unable to say "Prime Minister" and so settled for telling everyone that he the "New King." That made everyone laugh.

Ryan and Jack were both football mad, and, although they thought Harry being the Prime Minister was "cool", both said it didn't compare to being in charge of a football club. Harry promised to look into becoming the England manager someday (especially as a bit of magical trickery seemed to be needed there these days as well).

Calvin, having been just barely six months old at the time of the attack by Voldemort, was now two and a half and didn't have much grasp on the concepts of what Harry did or why it was important. His biggest worry of the day was to make as big a mess for the adults to clear up as possible.

Harry shook his head wearily and pushed the paperwork aside. He'd have to do it tomorrow.

As he walked upstairs to bed, he recalled one piece of information that he had discovered about two months after Voldemort's attack. Before those offices and apartment buildings were there, the area had been the location of Wool's Orphanage. Originally this had no significance, until a couple of Harry's contacts did some sniffing around and brought up a startling piece of information; Wool's Orphanage had once been home to an orphaned boy called "Tom Marvolo Riddle".

There was no way in hell that that was a mere coincidence.

The incidents that Harry could attribute to Death Eater activity never reached the same destructive power at that attack again, but they were on going.

And now the leaders of the light knew just where Harry was, and they wanted to meet with him.

Harry would have to speak to Dobby soon. It was time to put more protections around his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is chapter two. I hope that you enjoyed the backstory and that there aren't too many plot-holes.**

**As much as he wanted too, Harry could not abandon the wizarding world entirely, and now it looks like he might be ensnared again, just as his and Hermione's plans for Muggle Britain are beginning to take shape.**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Ministry's Warning

**No, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own copies of all the books and films. The people who do own the Harry Potter franchise are JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and a few other publishers. Thank you to JKR for letting us play about in the sandbox of the Wizarding World**

* * *

><p><span>Damn Wizards<span>

Chapter 3: The Ministry's Warning.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, going over the events of the past three decades in his mind.

Every thought came back to Harry Potter.

It was the magical protections that had been placed around Harry Potter by his mother that had routed Voldemort back in 1981. It was Harry Potter that bore the mark that proved he was the child prophesised to defeat Voldemort once and for all. It was Harry Potter that Dumbledore himself had condemned to a loveless childhood by placing him on the doorstep of his magic-hating Aunt and Uncle. It was Harry Potter who had come into the Wizarding World and thwarted Voldemort's attempt to use the Philosopher's Stone to regain power. It was Harry Potter who had overcome great adversity to take down the deadly Basilisk that resided inside the Chamber of Secrets. It was Harry Potter's blood that Voldemort had used to return himself to a state of living.

And most importantly, it was Harry Potter who had been pushed to breaking point and abandoned the Wizarding World to what he obviously thought to be its well-deserved fate.

Everything came back to Harry Potter.

For the last fifteen years, Dumbledore had searched far and wide for Harry Potter. Despite the boy's parting letter in the Daily Prophet, renouncing the Wizarding World and all that it stood for, Dumbledore could not bring himself to truly believe that Harry would return to the Muggle world; as a man who believed, at least on some level, that wizards were superior to Muggles, such an idea had struck him as ridiculous. Harry's upbringing within the Muggle world was far from the best, the Dursley family made sure of that.

No, Dumbledore had been sure that Harry had not returned to the Muggle world, and so had isolated his search to the wizarding world. As well as concentrating on the war effort, he had used his resources to scour every wizarding population in every country on the planet in an attempt to find Harry Potter.

And that had been a mistake.

Foolishly Dumbledore had been thinking about what he would do in Harry's situation, not what Harry would do.

Harry had wanted to get away from the Wizards, and the vast majority of people raised in the Wizarding World could barely function in the Muggle one, whereas Harry could.

Wizards had little in the way of logic, and Dumbledore had far more of it than most. Unfortunately it had failed him this time. Wizards were so used to magic that most could not even begin to comprehend a life without it, and Dumbledore had fallen into that same trap.

And that had cost them fifteen years.

Three weeks ago, Dumbledore himself had gone with the Minister for Magic, along with a few other choice representatives of the Wizarding World, to introduce themselves to the new leader of the Muggle Government, only to find that that new leader was none other than Harry Potter himself.

The how, why, when and what of that situation were questions that Dumbledore could think of no satisfying answer to. How did Harry get the top job? Why did he want it? When had he decided to go for it? What did he do to get there, and what did he hope to achieve?

Occasionally one reoccurring thought would crawl to the forefront of Dumbledore's mind, forcing him to think on it until he was able to quash it.

_Revenge_.

Dumbledore did not like to think on it, but there was no denying the possibility of it. As much as he hated to admit it, the new Prime Minister of the Muggles had the potential to make life extremely difficult for the Ministry.

Every Prime Minister was alerted to the existence of the Wizarding World of course, for safety purposes, but none before now knew what Harry knew.

Each Prime Minister before him met with the Minister of Magic rarely, and knew no more of the magical world that what the Minister of the time deemed fit to report. But Harry knew much more. Harry knew how broken the Wizarding World was. Harry knew how corrupt the Ministry was.

And Harry knew their locations. He knew how to access Diagon Alley, he knew of the magical settlements in Ottery St. Catchpole and Godric's Hollow. He knew the significance of Little Hangleton. He knew how to access the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic, he knew how to access Platform Nine and Three Quarters, he knew the approximate locations in relation to the non-magical world of both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

Every Prime Minister before him would keep quiet about the magical world because they knew that no one would believe them. Harry, however, had access to the one thing that his predecessors did not have: proof.

There was no denying it; Harry was a potential threat to them. It was just a matter of how much of an axe he had to grind with them. Pulling wands on his wife and daughter during their last visit would certainly do them no favours, nor would Severus' attempt at legilimency.

In fact, given whom Harry's wife was, Dumbledore had to wonder if bringing Snape alone to the next meeting would be a bad or a good thing. It was important that they all present a united front before Harry, in order to send out a message of competence, but the question was would Harry and Hermione forgive and forget?

Perhaps foolishly, Dumbledore hoped so.

He had the same concerns about Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, but they were some of Scrimgeour's most prominent advisors and the Minister would want them at his side.

Suddenly green flames roared up in the fire place and the head of Rufus Scrimgeour appeared there.

"Potter's finally agreed to meet with us, Albus. Today; 14:30. I trust you can make it?"

"I'll be there." replied Dumbledore.

"Make sure you dress Muggle." said Scrimgeour "It seems he was serious when he said no more arrival by floo powder, and I don't want to blow this chance. I've arranged for some Ministry cars to drive us there, so make sure you're here by 14:00."

"That won't be a problem." said Dumbledore "And I'll make sure to pass it on to Minerva and Severus."

"I have some last minute preparations to make." said Scrimgeour "I'll see you then."

His head disappeared from the fireplace and the green flames died.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked over to the cabinet containing his pensieve. He removed the current contents and placed them in phials, before putting his wand to his forehead and drawing out one single silvery memory.

The memory swirled within the contents of the bowl and Dumbledore prodded it with his wand until a tiny misty figure appeared; Sybil Trelawney.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…"_ she began before Dumbledore stopped the memory and put in into a phial.

It was long past the time to drop this little bombshell on Harry.

A potential threat or not, Harry Potter was still essential to the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door and Harry Potter looked up from the paperwork in front of him to see Luna sticking her head around the door.<p>

"Everyone is in position, Harry." she said.

"Very good." replied Harry, checking his watch.

It read 13:45.

He looked back to Luna "Better send that owl."

Luna nodded and left.

Harry got up from his chair and walked over to the window. After putting it off for three weeks, Harry had finally decided to just bite the bullet and have the meeting with the wizards. He hadn't wasted that time, of course. In fact he and his companions had put together and effective plan to deal with the wizards. It had actually been Luna's idea; "Make them feel like they are not as important as they like to think they are."

From that, Hermione had come up with a number of possible ways to throw the wizards off balance and, hopefully, take a bit of wind out of their sails.

Most important, however, was the little document that Neville and Hannah, who now worked in the Ministry of Magic, were able to get for him.

Yes, the wizards would be shocked when he threw that little doozy into their faces.

A tawny owl swooped by the window and soared off to deliver the message tied to its leg.

Tactic 1 was underway.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore arrived in the Minister for Magic's office at 13:52, dressed in a manner that would allow him to pass as a muggle. Well it would have one hundred years ago, anyway. And at least he had made the effort, unlike Snape and Umbridge, both of whom point-blank refused to "cater to the little Potter brat's demands."<p>

Fortunately Scrimgeour, Fudge, Amelia, Minerva, Tonks, Kingsley, Dawlish and Moody had put in a bit of an effort.

Dumbledore had decided to have Ron and Bill sit this one out.

They were awaiting Scrimgeour's aide to inform them that the Ministry cars were ready when, at 13:58, a tawny owl swooped into the office.

Scrimgeour took the attached letter and unfurled it. His face went pale.

"Potter's changed the time of our meeting." he announced, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise (though Snape merely sneered).

"To when?" asked Amelia.

"In two minutes." said Scrimgeour, getting to his feet and making his way over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, loudly calling out "Office of the Muggle Prime Minister."

He stepped into the flames and disappeared for a few moments. However, just as Fudge was reaching for some floo powder, Scrimgeour came tumbling out of the fire place.

"The way through is blocked." he announced, getting up and dusting himself off.

"A Death Eater attack?" asked Tonks. Blocking the floo as a means of escape was a well-known tactic of the Death Eaters.

Amelia shook her head "He said last time we were there that he no longer wanted us to access his office via floo. It's possible that he blocked it off himself."

Snape's sneer grew even worse "This is Potter we are talking about. He is incapable of such things."

Before anyone could respond to that statement, the door opened and Scrimgeour's assistant announced that the Ministry cars were ready for them.

"We should just apparate there and be done with it." said Umbridge as they made their way to the golden lifts.

"There is nowhere near the Prime Minister's residence where it would be safe to do so." replied Dumbledore "We will go by car, and we will just have to explain that we did not get his message in time. I'm sure that Harry will be reasonable enough to understand."

Some in the group seemed a little doubtful, but Amelia was introspective. She could remember a similar situation involving Harry Potter where something like this had happened, though with the roles reversed. Was that planned on Harry's part? A small part of her rather hoped so, as at the very least it would give Fudge and Umbridge a taste of their own medicine.

Outside the Ministry, Scrimgeour, Fudge, Umbridge and Dawlish all piled into the first car, Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape into the second and Amelia, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye into the last. There Amelia shared her suspicions with the three Aurors.

Mad-Eye and Kingsley could not help but let out gruff chuckles, and Tonks' hair swirled through all the colours of the rainbow before settling back down to the black colour that she had decided to use for the day.

* * *

><p>The three Ministry cars pulled up outside the building and everyone got out. Dumbledore and Scrimgeour led the way forward, both making sure to nod respectfully to the policeman on guard duty before the door. The others, except Snape and Umbridge, mirrored the action before they were let in.<p>

If any of the three Hogwarts Professors were surprised to be met inside by Luna Lovegood, they hid it well.

In a smart, black, custom-made skirt suit, her hair pulled back into a tidy bun, she looked far more grown up than she had the last time they had seen her.

"You're late." she observed "Your appointment was at 14:00. It is now 14:22. The Prime Minister does not like to be kept waiting."

Several of the group opened their mouths to protest this, but Luna cut them off.

"I do not care for your excuses, and nor will the Prime Minister. Now, if you'll follow me."

Luna turned on her heel and led the way towards Harry's office. When they reached the door to the office, Luna knocked once and opened the door just enough to look around it.

"The Ministry officials are here."

"Let them in." came Harry's voice from the other side of the door.

Luna pushed the door open more, and gestured for them to enter.

Dumbledore and Scrimgeour led the way.

"You're late." Harry said, in a manner befitting a teacher berating a student that was late for class.

He did not bother to look up from the paperwork in front of him as they all took seats without being asked.

"We did not get the message that the time of the meeting had been changed until it was too late." protested Scrimgeour.

"That is no concern of mine." replied Harry, still not looking up from his paperwork "A message was sent to you in plenty of time, and by owl, your preferred mode of communication. I can hardly be held responsible for the fact that your kind refuses to utilise muggle communication methods, such as the telephone, which would enable you to receive messages much more quickly."

At this Umbridge drew herself up and began to rant "We wizards can communicate sufficiently enough without resorting to lowering ourselves to use Muggle means."

At this Harry did look up, his green eyes boring into Umbridge's dark ones "And yet it is that arrogant attitude that has now resulted in all of you being over twenty minutes late for a meeting that you have been trying to arrange for three weeks. Now sit there and be silent. Because of your tardiness, I am now running behind on my paperwork."

"Contact by the floo network works just as efficiently as a telephone," said Dumbledore, interjecting himself into the argument "and we found yours to be cut off."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a few moments, a penetrating glare in his eyes, before he gave a nod and said "Yes. In these troubled times, my staff and I all agreed that such a link between my office and a hostile environment was undesirable, so we had it closed."

"Closed?" asked McGonagall "How?"

"Magic." replied Harry "Oh that reminds me, Dobby?"

With a pop, Dobby the House Elf appeared in to the side of Harry's seat behind the desk.

"Yes, Prime Minister?" he asked.

"Dobby, would you be so kind as to fetch some tea?" asked Harry.

"At once, sir." replied Dobby, before disappearing again.

"Hold on," said Scrimgeour, indignantly "What do you mean "hostile environment"? The fireplace in your office links only to the one in my office."

"Yes," replied Harry "I'm well aware of that." he did not look at Scrimgeour as he said this, but rather Fudge and Umbridge. The former squirmed a little in his seat as the latter merely scowled.

For the briefest moment, Harry's gaze rested on Snape's sneering face before he turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

With a pop, Dobby reappeared, holding a small round tray upon which sat a china cup and saucer, a small teapot, a small jug of milk, a bowl of white sugar and a spoon. He set this on the desk and poured Harry a cup of tea before vanishing again, leaving the tray behind.

Engrossed in the papers before him, Harry reached out, grasped the cup, took a sip and put it back again.

Trying to break the silence, Dumbledore spoke up again "So, Harry, you have a House Elf working for you. How do the rest of the staff react to him?"

"The more you interrupt me, the longer it'll take me to finish looking over this paperwork." spoke Harry in reply.

Berated, Dumbledore fell silent and sat back in his seat.

Fudge leaned forwards and reached out to grasp the tray. As he pulled it towards him, he momentarily considered pointing out that Potter's House Elf had not brought enough cups, but he thought better of it and simply conjured one up.

He set the cup and saucer down, picked up the teapot and made to pour himself a cup, but nothing but a few drips came out.

Red faced, he pushed the tray away.

Amelia, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody all grinned. Harry was doing his level best to make them feel unwelcome and inferior. It was an effective way to stand up to their intimidation tactic of arriving in such a large group.

Harry began tapping his pen on the desk as he stared at a sentence on the piece of paper before him. After about a minute, during which time the tapping began to get on the nerves of everyone else, he leaned forward and scribbled a note on the sheet of paper. A few seconds later, he added another, and another, before turning the page and continued to read.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come." said Harry.

The door opened and Luna poked her head in.

"Prime Minister, the Chancellor wants to make sure that you're still on for that meeting at 09:00 tomorrow."

"Yes, that's fine." replied Harry "Oh, before you go, could you take these," he gestured to some of the paperwork "and put them back in the right order."

"Of course." replied Luna, coming over and gathering up the papers that Harry had pointed too "Oh, and don't forget, you have a meeting with the Home Secretary at 17:45."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." replied Harry.

"Enough of this Potter!" yelled Snape, having chosen that moment to explode in anger "We do not have time to waste with your petty games!"

Silence reigned throughout the office. Fudge looked slightly startled, Scrimgeour was scowling, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Aurors were shaking their heads in dismay, and Umbridge looked like she agreed entirely with Snape.

Both Harry and Luna stared calmly at Snape as the man seethed.

"Is everything alright, sir?" asked a man's voice.

All eyes turned towards the door, where a tall, muscular black man stood. He was dressed in a black uniform and had a gun at his side. Next to him was a white man dressed the same.

"Please remove this man from my presence." said Harry, gesturing towards Snape "He has embarrassed himself and his companions, and I will no longer have him in my office."

"Yes sir." replied the first man and he and his companion moved towards Snape. Snape went for his wand, but just as his fingers touched it, the wand was torn from his grasp.

Snape turned just in time to see Dobby the House Elf catch it.

"Excellent, Dobby." said Harry "There will be a bonus in your pay this month. Luna, would you see to that?"

"Of course." replied Luna, taking a pad and pen from her pocket and making a note.

"Thank you, sir." said Dobby before popping away.

Both the uniformed men grabbed a forceful hold of Snape and none-too-gently dragged him from the room, with Luna following in their wake.

As they were leaving, Dumbledore and McGonagall finally recognised just who the two men were: Dean Thomas and Wayne Hopkins. Their respective disappearances from the wizarding world a little over a decade ago had been attributed to Death Eaters, but apparently not.

"Don't worry, he'll be returned to you in one piece as you are leaving." said Harry, surveying the group before him. His eyes landed on Umbridge, who was so enraged she was almost frothing at the mouth.

"Are you capably of calming yourself, madam, or shall I have Dobby bring you a sedative?"

As all eyes turned to look at her, Dolores Umbridge somehow managed to school her features into a slightly calmer expression, though she still looked furious.

Harry made one last note of one of the sheets of paper before him, and then set his pen down.

Looking up at them, he said "Right, so long as you are all able to keep a civil tongue in your heads, you may begin."

Now even Fudge was forced to doubt the wisdom in the decision to bring Umbridge along.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and sat forward in his seat to begin speaking.

"Usually when meeting with a new Prime Minister of Muggles it is customary to begin with the explanation about the fact that there is a hidden world living alongside the muggle one. However, for obvious reasons you already know this, Mister Potter, so all that's left for us to do is to explain to you of our current situation.

"You are, of course, aware of the story of the Dark Wizard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and you are aware of his second rise to power. What you are not aware of is the fact that we are still fighting him."

"Of course I'm aware that you are still fighting him." replied Harry.

"How?" asked Fudge.

"It's blindingly obvious." said Harry "I've only got to look at the catastrophes that keep affecting the muggle world to know that your world is still at war. I mean really, some of the excuses; a hurricane in Devon? It would have needed to be a category five hurricane to do the kind of damage done there. And that bridge in Pembrokeshire? How do the suspension cables snapping account for the balls of fire seen exploding along its length? And that gas explosion up in Nottinghamshire that took out half a village…"

"Now, what proof do you have that that was anything to do with us?" asked Dawlish.

"Because I've heard you lot use a gas explosion cover story before." replied Harry.

"It is a rational explanation." said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, acknowledging that point "True enough, it is a good excuse. Too good, in fact."

"How so?" asked Amelia.

"You've gotten so used to giving out the gas explosion bit as a cover story that in that case you overlooked one very important thing. That village did not have a gas supply. It was planned, but they never got around to it. The nearest gas line was miles away. With you lot making mistakes like that, I have to wonder what other blunders are marring your efforts to fight your war."

Silence reigned again. The Ministry prided itself on its quick response times, but in doing so they had made such an obvious mistake. How could there be a gas explosion if there was no gas? It didn't take much logic to come up with the answer "there couldn't be."

"I'm curious," began Harry after a few moments "It is fifteen years since Voldemort returned to physical form. How much headway have you really made against him?"

"We are capturing more and more Death Eaters with every week that passes." said Scrimgeour, self-importantly.

"Really?" asked Harry "How so? Shortly after I left your world my now wife and her parents were attacked in her home by Voldemort himself and at least ten Death Eater, six of whom she was able to name. One of them I just had to give an order to be escorted out of this room, so I'll ask about the other five. Antonin Dolohov, have you captured or killed him?"

"No." answered Scrimgeour.

"I see. Rabastan Lestrange?"

"No."

"Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"No."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"We, erm, that is to say, we did have him."

"_Did_ have him?"

"You-Know-Who organised a raid on Azkaban and broke him out, along with thirty others about three years ago." It seemed to pain Scrimgeour to admit it.

"I see." said Harry thoughtfully "And Draco Malfoy?"

At that point, Dumbledore jumped in, using his usual, placating tone "Every effort is being made to bring young Draco back to the light."

"And how are you achieving that?" asked Harry "He is no longer under your watchful eye at Hogwarts, and he is not held by the Ministry, so how are you contacting him to convince him to change?"

"Severus is our spy within Voldemort's ranks and sees him on a regular basis." answered Dumbledore, as if to negate every one of Harry's concerns in one go.

Harry sent Amelia and the Aurors a look that clearly asked "Is he serious?"

Amelia could only shrug in response.

"Well, it's quite plain to me that you lot don't have a clue what you're doing." said Harry "I'm afraid I might have to have the muggle armed forces step in."

Umbridge snorted "And what could they possibly do? They couldn't even gain access to our world."

"Actually, they could." replied Harry. He reached for his desk drawer, opened it, and took out an old scroll that was stained yellow with age.

"You lot do like to harp on about your precious International Statue of Secrecy, but you all constantly overlook something far more important. Wizards, despite what you lot like to believe, did not just suddenly fling up a lot of protective enchantments around your homes and hide there. There were proper channels that your people went through. Key among them was this little dozy."

He unfurled the scroll.

"This is the treaty signed by the then reigning monarch of Britain, William the third. Despite common belief in your world, you did not go into hiding after he refused to grant wizards protection under Muggle law. Instead he granted you full rights to self-governance, something you had only been partially entitled to before.

"This treaty, however, did come with several stipulations, key among them being that no wizard or witch should use magic to torture and/or kill muggles without just cause, and that no wizarding war should be allowed to spill over into the muggle world."

"This treaty was signed by the heads of the British Ministry of the time, as well as the ruling monarch. Similar treaties are found all over the world.

"I think that you all can honestly agree that those two particular stipulations have been violated on hundreds, possibly thousands of occasions over the past four hundred years."

"I have spoken with her majesty the Queen on this matter, and we are agreed on this issue. From this moment, the wizarding world has three months to convince us to not find this treaty invalid, as we should do already."

Harry had expected loud outbursts of anger at that, but all sat in stunned silence (though Umbridge might actually have been hit with a spell) until Tonks asked

"And what happens if we fail?"

"Then the treaty is invalidated, the wizards of Britain lose their right to self-govern, the Ministry loses all of its power, the wizards answer to those who rule the muggle world, and we move in to deal with the problem of the Death Eaters on a permanent basis."

"There will be areas where muggle weapons will not work." observed Mad-Eye.

"No, there won't be." replied Harry "The breaking of the treaty will sever a magical bond. Every protection that you have to keep muggles out will fail, including those surrounding Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. And we won't stop there. Should the treaty be broken, we will inform every other country in Europe of the breaches caused by both wars with Voldemort and the war with Grindelwald. Most likely the majority of them will proclaim their treaties to be broken as well. And it will only spread from there."

Finally Umbridge seemed to find the words she wanted to scream at him.

"You can't do this, Potter!"

Harry smirked, held up the treaty and said in a mocking voice "Oh, but I can."

Silence reigned again before Harry broke it "I suggest you all leave. You've got a world to put right, and only three months to do it in."

With nothing else to say, and recognising their dismissal, the group got up and began to leave.

As they were making their way to the front door, Scrimgeour turned to Dumbledore and asked "You don't think he's serious do you?"

Dumbledore thought on that question. Had this been the same Harry Potter who had attended Hogwarts for four and a half years, Dumbledore would have said he was just bluffing. But this Harry Potter was very different. This Harry Potter was grown up. He had an axe to grind. And, most importantly, he was a politician.

"I think that he is very serious." he replied as his hand found its way into his pocket. There he felt his shrunken down pensieve and the phial containing his memory of Trelawney's prophecy that connected Harry so indisputably to the fate of Voldemort. Dumbledore had intended to stay behind after the meeting and reveal it to Harry, but he now had the feeling that to do so now would result in the lot of them having their wands taken by Dobby followed quickly by their arrests and the downfall of the entire wizarding world.

No, the memory could wait.

Just as they reached the door, Dean Thomas and Wayne Hopkins appeared and shoved Snape into their midst. Quite clearly the man had been ruffled up a bit.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as the door to his office closed behind Kingsley's back. Then he picked up the receiver to his phone that none of them had noticed was off the hook.<p>

"Did you get all that?" he asked.

"Every word, Harry." said Hermione's voice in answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. What do you think? If some of you think that Harry was a little unreasonable, think about why. And no it's not just about revenge (though it is a little bit). Some of you may think that Harry's just doing what he accused the Ministry of doing in "Harry's had Enough", which is true to an extent, but what he has really done is abused an already corrupt system because it is only at the top that he can make the changes necessary to make it better. I hope that made sense.**


	4. Prison Plans

**No, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own copies of all the books and films. The people who do own the Harry Potter franchise are JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and a few other publishers. Thank you to JKR for letting us play about in the sandbox of the Wizarding World**

* * *

><p><span>Damn Wizards<span>

Chapter 4: Prison Plans

The last load of bricks was lifted off of the truck and placed alongside the others. The truck driver handed a clipboard to Harry, who signed on the line signifying acceptance of delivery. The driver hopped back into the truck and drove off.

Harry surveyed the situation before him; a wide clearing, hundreds of steel girders, miles of wire fencing, many metric tonnes of cement, bricks and breeze blocks, innumerable feet of metal pipes, uncountable numbers of reinforced windows and heavily built doors… all here for one purpose.

"Dobby." Harry called.

With a pop, Dobby the House Elf appeared at the Prime Minister's side.

"Master Harry is calling Dobby?" asked the Elf.

"Yes, Dobby." replied Harry "Tell the construction Elves that everything is ready."

"At once, Master Harry, sir." said Dobby before disappearing with another pop.

"You think they can get it done by the end of the week?" asked Kevin Entwhistle, the Secretary of State for Justice.

"I know they can." said Harry "Make sure the Prisoners are ready to go by then."

Kevin nodded and used the Time Turner that he borrowed from Lilith in order to start getting things ready a week ago.

Harry would have to try and talk to Neville and see if he and Hannah could pinch a few more time turners from the Ministry. They did so come in handy when you wanted to get the job done. And Harry needed this prison done fast.

* * *

><p>Despite the usefulness of time turners, no one in the Ministry of Magic had even thought about using one to help themselves out with their current problem. Harry had given them three months to put their world to rights, and yet no one considered using a time turner to allow themselves a bit of a larger time frame. But then, that's how wizards worked, really, not an ounce of logic at all.<p>

They had, however, made one positive step. This morning people appearing in the fire places in the Ministry Atrium were met by Aurors and asked to present their arms for inspection, and asked a few security questions. It was only a small, simple change, but it was one Amelia had been trying to get put in place for years. Only now with Harry's threat had the Higher Ups yielded.

'_And what a good thing too_.' thought Amelia as she watched Auror Tonks and Auror Smith drag a stupefied man towards the lifts, to question him further in a more appropriate location.

That was the thirteenth one this morning.

* * *

><p>At the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, far less progress was being made.<p>

"…Insolent whelp… Just like his father… One taste of power and he thinks he rules the world… Spoiled Potter brat… The Ministry must not let him push them around like this… No good will come of it…"

You get the idea.

"Oh, do give it a rest, Severus." said McGonagall "All of us in that meeting saw that treaty, and you would have too, had you not gotten yourself thrown out. Just because we've forgotten about its existence before now, doesn't change its validity. As much as I might not like it, there is no denying that Potter would be well within his rights to declare the treaty void and expose the lot of us. In all honesty we should've been ousted after the war with Grindelwald, if not sooner."

"What puzzles me," said Dumbledore, thoughtfully "is where Harry obtained that copy of the treaty."

"That's what you're worried about?" yelled Molly Weasley "We are on the verge of being exposed to the Muggles and you're worrying about where a piece of parchment came from?"

"It does not matter where he got It." said Remus Lupin "What matters is the fact that he does have it and is holding us to it; as he quite rightly should."

"I will not bow to a Potter." raged Snape, a bit of his spittle spraying across the table.

"Don't then." snapped Sirius "Give him more of a reason to execute you alongside the rest of the Death Eaters."

Snape stood to his feet so abruptly that his chair fell over behind him. He looked absolutely apoplectic with rage.

"Sit down, Snape, before I make you." growled Moody.

Snape looked ready to bite out a retort, but one sharp look from Dumbledore made him sit.

"What I cannot work out," said Dedalus Diggle "is how Potter can possibly believe that the Muggles will succeed where we have failed all these years."

Bill Weasley shook his head "Then you don't know Muggles. I've seen some of what they can do. In 2005 there were a few terrorist attacks in Cairo. That was when Charlie and I were there, following that tip off that Travers was in the area, looking for illegal potions ingredients. We saw the aftermath of one of those attacks and it was awful. And that was just a terrorist group. I dread to think what the governments of the muggle world have at their disposal. I reckon the British Army alone could flatten all of Hogsmeade in five seconds flat, if they had need of it. And if that treaty becomes void, there'll be nothing protecting us."

"And the machine guns." said Charlie "Even if a wizard did manage to fire off a spell, they'd be riddled with two dozen bullets before they could even think of casting another, or even apparating out."

"And that is why Harry must be made to see reason." said Dumbledore.

Sirius shook his head "No, Harry's sees reason. It's you who doesn't. I can't see why we can't just have Snape alert us to when the next big Death Eater meeting is at Malfoy Manor, and then just have Harry get the muggle army to drop a couple or ten of them bombs on the place."

"And what of those inside?" asked Dumbledore "They could be redeemed. Would you really kill them so rashly, without giving them that chance?"

"It's exactly that kind of thinking on your part that has brought us to this point." replied Sirius.

Remus nodded "Many of our number have been killed in this war, all for your "Greater Good", but by constantly believing that we should give those Death Eaters second chances, and third chances, and fourth… you are defeating the very objective of "The Greater Good", which is "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one." Well, the many are the Wizarding public, whose need is to be able to not live their lives looking over their shoulders and wondering if it will be their turn that day. The few are the Death Eaters, who you believe need the chance to redeem themselves."

"And the one is you, Albus." said McGonagall "And your silly notion that everyone can be brought back to the light, and be forgiven."

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Dumbledore spoke up.

"I believe that this meeting is over."

* * *

><p>Every television station in the country, and many from all over the world, had sent out their camera crews to record the newest story in the still-beginning reign of Prime Minister Potter. It was to be a massive undertaking; the worst prisoners in the country were being taken from their cells in various prisons across the country to be relocated to the new, state of the art prison that had been built in a remote area of the country. Once all the prisoners had been moved, the prison would be locked down and the media would not be allowed back inside without express permission. This place was for the lowest of the low; serial killers, rapists, gang bosses, child killers and the like; the sorts of people who, in America, or a hundred years ago, would have been put to death.<p>

The prison did not look all that large; certainly there were several in other parts of Britain that were larger in size, but that was where the magic came in. The prison was in fact double the size that it appeared to be; only it extended downwards into the ground. Magic allowed for people to go down lower without really realising it. Just like the windows within the Ministry of Magic, the windows in the lower levels of the prison were charmed to reflect the outside world, including the current weather conditions. All in all, the prison could comfortably hold one and a half thousand prisoners, slightly less than Wandsworth Prison in London. That was adequate room for the number of prisoners that were to be relocated there.

Harry stood before a television inside Number 10, Downing Street, watching the whole thing. Hermione, Luna, Lilith, Kevin, Dean, Wayne and several of their fellow wizards watched with him.

"The first one is inside." stated Luna.

Harry nodded.

The prison would have a skeleton crew, at least in terms of its human staff. Most of these were Squibs whose employment opportunities in both the magical and muggle worlds were very limited due to their upbringings. There were also a few Muggleborn who had been driven out of the magical world by the prejudice there. They were there primarily to be seen. The real work in the place would be done by House Elves who would remain invisible to the inmates, and it would not do to have any of the prisoners become suspicious at the lack of staff around the place.

On the television screen in Harry's office, the screen changed from the live images of the prisoners being moved in to a disgruntled member of the opposition party questioning where the Government got the money to do this sort of thing.

"By halving your paycheque." muttered Lilith by way of answer, causing the others to smile.

Harry returned to his desk and sat down in the chair. He opened one of the drawers and took out his special folder and began to leaf through the contents until he located one A4 sized sheet of paper. On this were listed his primary goals for his time as Prime Minister. Already there was a tick next to several of the listed targets, including "Reduce the amount MP's get paid in order to get back some of the public's faith" and "Find more money to better finance the NHS" (those two had gone together quite well). Now he could tick off "Ease the problem of overcrowding in prisons".

He ticked it off and his eyes moved lower on the piece of paper to a point near the bottom that red "Deal with the Wizards as and when necessary."

He had already given the Ministry that kick up the arse it so desperately needed, and reports from Neville and Hannah pointed to it having worked, at least for now, but Harry knew that it was far from over. Many of the wizards left in charge would not take kindly to being told what to do by the Muggle government, and there were those who would take any action they saw fit to, in their opinion "put the Muggles in their place".

All they had to do now was wait for the Death Eaters to overstep their bounds once again, as they were all but certain to do, and the Wizarding World would be on the receiving end of the wake-up call that it was so long overdue to get.

The Military was ready. It was not a matter of "if", only "when."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, sucking on a sherbet lemon as he contemplated the events of the past fortnight. His sources with the Ministry had reveal to him that all in all forty three ministerial employees, from Aurors to Maintenance Staff, had been arrested for being Death Eaters during the internal purge led by Amelia Bones, twenty two were being held for assisting the Death Eaters and nineteen others were still being held for questioning purposes. These arrests had, in turn, led to the arrests of another sixty seven people, including family members and friends of those already arrested.<p>

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. If Amelia were to have her way, all of those people would be incarcerated inside Azkaban by the end of the month, but to Dumbledore's mind they could all be redeemed. All that was needed was to remove Voldemort from power and all these people would be free from his influence. Then they could all go back to their calm, everyday lives and live in peace. It was only out of fear that they had joined Voldemort, he was almost certain of it.

In a way he was right; many of those who joined Voldemort only did so after being threatened, but many more did so out of some kind of perceived superiority of pure-blooded wizards over Muggles and Muggleborns. The best way to counter such attitudes, as any halfway intelligent muggle will tell you, is education, and that's where Dumbledore fell short.

Were he in any way committed to uniting the Wizarding World, he would have made Muggle Studies a mandatory course for the Purebloods so that they could see that they were not all that different from each other, and he would have insured that the course was taught by someone who knew what they were talking about and that the information available was up to date. He also would have set up a mandatory class for muggle born and muggle raised students, teaching them about pure-blood customs and helping themselves to integrate better into the wizarding society that they were, for all intents and purposes, simply shoved into at the deep end and expected to swim.

Most sank, and as the head of what was supposed to be one of the leading magical schools in the world, that was Dumbledore's fault. Sure one could argue that the school governors might not have liked it, but Dumbledore had been a teacher long enough to have taught many of them, so whose fault was that? Also most of them would not really have cared either way; as purebloods they cared more for the title than the job and would have let Dumbledore do what he wanted (as he usually did) unless Lucius Malfoy bullied them around to his way of thinking and, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Dumbledore had the responsibility, and the power, to make sure that Malfoy could not do that.

Of course, seeing as none of this fitted into Dumbledore's personal delusions of himself, he completely failed to see it, and thus the cycle continued.

Green flames roared into life within the fireplace and Severus Snape came out, looking like Voldemort had been quite nasty in making his displeasure at current events known to his followers.

Twitching and bleeding, Snape sat heavily in one of the visitors' chairs and delivered his report.

It was the same stuff as normal; things weren't going Voldemort's way, and so he had had a temper tantrum, much like a child who was denied a cookie. Of course, with this report coming from Snape, Dumbledore had to decipher it by filtering out the insults regarding anyone called Potter that were thrown out every other sentence.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, no good will come of the Ministry pandering to Potter's desires."

At that point the portrait of Dilys Derwent, a former headmistress of Hogwarts spoke up "Oh, do stop moaning man! This Potter is head of the Muggle Government and as such it is his job to protect the Muggle populace as best he can, and if that means giving our Ministry a good kick when it requires it, then that is exactly what he should do."

To that the portrait of Phineas Black snorted derisively and commented "They're just Muggles, hardly anything important. If our war spills over onto their lands just hide the bodies, obliviate the rest and carry on as normal. That method has served us well enough for centuries."

"Now, now," said Armando Dippett "We are bound by a treaty to make sure our wars do not affect the Muggles, this Potter chap is merely making sure that we do our duty."

"Muggles." scoffed Phineas "What have they ever done for us?"

"Invented the steam engine, one of which we use to transport students to Hogwarts." offered Armando.

"Invented wine, something I recall that you were rather fond on in your days as Headmaster," said Dilys Derwent.

"They invented the wheel." added Everard.

"Over seventy percent of this castle was built by Muggles." said Phyllida Spore "The rest was added to by the founders when they took it over."

"Yes, yes, alright." said Dumbledore, waving his hand to silence the portraits. The fact that the castle was mostly built by Muggles was not something that Dumbledore liked to be reminded of, and very few wizards these day knew that, or that the founders of Hogwarts had taken the place from the Muggles by force. Of course, this was intentional. Professor Binns droned on and on about Goblin rebellions and treaties with Trolls for a good reason.

"What are you going to do about Potter?" demanded Snape.

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, weighing his options, before tentatively saying "Perhaps we can use a direct attack on the Muggles by Voldemort to persuade Harry to back off a bit."

Snape nodded and the two men began planning.

Neither of them noticed Winky the House Elf, who was sitting behind Dumbledore's chair, completely invisible and listening to every word that was being said.

A small smile appeared on her face. Master Harry and Mistress Hermione were going to be so happy with her spying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long since this one had an update. Hopefully it was worth the wait. No interactions between Harry and the Wizards in this chapter, but more than enough appearances of everyone to keep the story going. See? The Ministry can be pro-active if given a good kick in the right direction. Too bad Dumbledore's planning to balls it all up.**

**I think we're moving into the final part of this story now; maybe one chapter where Dumbledore's plan sets things in motion, another dealing with the result, and, maybe, an epilogue.**


	5. Voldemort's Move

**No, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own copies of all the books and films. The people who do own the Harry Potter franchise are JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and a few other publishers. Thank you to JKR for letting us play about in the sandbox of the Wizarding World**

* * *

><p><span>Damn Wizards<span>

Chapter 5: Voldemort's Move.

Inside the large hall room of Malfoy Manor, a long, ornate mahogany table sat. Surrounding this table sat a group of thirty witches and wizards, all of whom were cloaked in long black robes. They were the Death Eaters, the survivors of years of war who had managed to avoid the Ministry's recent purse of their ranks. There were other Death Eaters, of course, but these were the best of what remained, and some of them had been in service the longest.

At the head of the table, in a black throne-like seat carved with serpents sat the leader of the Death Eaters; Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord who operated under the self-given alias of Lord Voldemort. His evil red eyes surveyed his followers with extreme contempt, his slit like nostrils flaring in anger.

"Someone here had better have brought some good news with them."

From three seats down the tables on Voldemort's left hand side, a hooked nosed, sallow-skinned and greasy-haired man raised his hand "My Lord," he spoke "I bring news of utmost importance."

Voldemort's red eyes locked onto the man, who had to be one of the most universally hated Professors in all of Hogwarts' history "Is that so? Very well, Severus, regale us with your valuable information."

Several people around the table sneered and glowered at Snape, many of them still did not believe the man to be trustworthy.

Unperturbed, Snape continued on "My Lord, I have information regarding two key matters that I am most certain you will wish to hear. The first is about the reason why the Ministry of Magic has decided to become more proactive about unearthing your spies within the Ministry, and the second regards the location of one of your biggest enemies."

That certainly got everyone's interest, and a quiet murmur began grow amongst the seated Death Eaters, though this was silenced when Voldemort raised his hand.

"Continue, Severus."

"It has come to my attention that the Muggle Government recently elected a new leader, a leader who has become most interested in the disappearances and mysterious deaths of a good number of Muggles over recent years."

The Death Eaters exchanged knowing smiles at these words. They were, after all, immensely proud of the number of Muggles they murdered; they made a kind of a sport out of it, even keeping score.

"And why does the Ministry not simply obliviate this man, as has been the practice for centuries?" asked Voldemort.

"My Lord, I am afraid it is not quite as simple as that. This man is well aware of our world already. He has more than enough evidence to not only prove the existence of the Wizarding World, but also that we are behind so much of the deaths and disappearances that have occurred in recent years. He is also in possession of an artefact that we Wizards, perhaps to our cost, seen to have forgotten about for the most part."

Snape knew that he had to tread very carefully from here on out. Those last few words alone had caused the number of murderous looked aimed at him to both double and intensify.

"And what is this artefact?" asked Voldemort.

"It is a treaty, my Lord." replied Snape "A treaty between the Wizarding Population and the ruling Muggles of the time in 1692. With the signing of this treaty, we Wizards were granted the right to self-governance, and it predated the signing of the International Statute of Secrecy by two months. Should the Wizards be found to have broken the treaty then both it and the Statute of Secrecy will become invalidated and we will be exposed to the Muggle World."

That caused a stir alright, but once again Voldemort raised a hand to calm the talk.

"And has the treaty been violated?" he asked Snape.

Despite his best efforts, Snape could not keep the look of discomfort off his face as he admitted "We have, my Lord. Numerous times, in fact. And among the worst offenders are… well, they're us."

At this the other Death Eaters began to get really nasty, Bellatrix in particular was on her feet screaming blue-murder at Snape.

Voldemort allowed his minions to vent their frustrations for a full minute before finally raising his wand and emitting a loud bang from the end of it. Every one of the Death Eaters took their seats immediately.

Voldemort sent a scowling look over them all before turning his attention back to Snape and asking "And how have we done that?"

Snape swallowed nervously. This was the first time in a long time that he had actually found himself being frightened whilst giving a report to Voldemort.

"It seems that one of the clauses within the treaty explicitly states that should a Wizarding War spill over into the Muggle World, then the Wizards would be deemed unfit to govern. It was an insurance demanded by the Muggle leaders of the time to protect their people. The treaty has been violated countless times since, in fact, if you'll recall, the Muggles had a major war that was directly influenced by the Wizarding World's war with Gellert Grindelwald. Who we have gotten away with it, I can only assume, but my best guess would be that earlier incidents were obliviated from the Muggles and over time they forgot about the treaty, much like we have."

"And how did this new Muggle discover it?" asked Voldemort.

"I am not sure, my Lord, but the simple fact is he found it. And he's holding the Ministry to it. They went and examined countless early records and found the treaty to be real. He has given the Ministry three months to convince him to not declare the treaty invalid."

"And the way to convince him is for them to sort out their "problem" with us?" Voldemort supplied.

Snape nodded.

"Then we'll assassinate him." said Bellatrix "Once he is dead, then the problem will just go away."

"I'm afraid that that will not work." said Snape "Unfortunately for us the new leader of the Muggles also happens to be a wizard, one driven from our world by the discrimination he suffered within it. He has filled many of the higher Government positions with people in the same situation as him. I have no doubt that should anything happen to him, be it death or imperius curse, his subordinates will act. He has also put the word out to many other Governments around the world, all of whom are prepared to declare their own treaties invalid as well. If anything at all happens to the Prime Minister, every Wizards population on earth will be exposed to the Muggles. What's more, he has set up a special task force trained in both magical and muggle combat. The moment the treaty dissolves, they will swarm Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow and every point in between, arresting any wizard or witch they come across and killing those deemed hazardous."

Silence reigned. Not so much out of shock, but the Death Eaters were now so angry that they were simply unable to speak. A Wizard had gotten high up enough in the Muggle Government to be in a position to really pose a threat to them and their cause. None of them could fathom the idea that a Muggleborn Wizard (for they must be) could be so crafty.

Into the silence Voldemort asked the question that they all wanted answered "And what is the name of this Wizard?"

Snape took a breath, beat down his emotions and made sure that his face remained expressionless, and then he answered.

"Harry Potter."

Had they been anyone outside the room at that point, they would have jumped clean out of their skin at the sudden roar of noise that resulted from the revealing of that one name.

Again, a bang from the end of Voldemort's wand made them all stop shouting.

"So, Harry Potter thinks he has gotten us cornered does he?"

"It would seem so my Lord, but if I might suggest, while an attack on him might be impossible at the current time without exposing our world, an attack of a different kind might be enough to convince him to back off."

Voldemort tilted his head slightly "Amuse me, Severus."

Near the far end of the table, there sat a Death Eater who acted every bit the part. She, however, was hanging on to Snape and the Dark Lord's every word for an entirely different reason than the pure-blood fanatics around her.

* * *

><p>"You are sure of this?" asked Harry, who was standing at his window, looking out at the view beyond.<p>

"I am." replied Daphne Greengrass "They think that it will get you to back off on the issue of the Treaty."

Harry nodded. He had already heard from Winky the House Elf just what Dumbledore and Snape had cooked up together. Daphne's report merely confirmed that Voldemort had taken the idea aboard.

"What else do you know?" he asked "Where will they attack? When?"

"Primary targets are the Jubilee Gardens and the London Eye," said Daphne "though they plan to do as much damage to the surrounding area as possible. They aim to strike on Saturday at noon."

Harry nodded. At that time of day many people would be out and about; more victims for their perverse pleasure.

"You've done well." said Harry "If any more information should come your way, do your best to get it to us."

Daphne nodded, recognising her dismissal. She got up and headed over to the door, however, once there she paused and turned around "One more thing you should know…"

Harry turned from the window to look at her.

"He put Snape, Lucius and Draco in charge of the mission."

"Did he know? That's interesting." that last part was said more to himself.

* * *

><p>"Come on everyone, back it up." said Dean, arms held out wide as he herded the group of journalists backwards.<p>

"Can you tell us why you're moving everyone out?" asked one of the reporters.

"Who authorised this action?" asked another.

More and more questions similar in nature are thrown at Dean and the others as they moved the group further back. Dean wondered if these people realised that they were causing even more of problem by their persistent questioning and refusal to just simply move away from the area. They probably did know, but didn't care. After all they were journalists. They did whatever they could to get a scoop.

The Muggle and Wizarding worlds were really not all that different.

Finally the group of reporters were backed up to an acceptable distance, and a barrier was shoved in front of them to keep them there.

"Right, listen up." said Dean "I'm only going to be saying this once. Under absolutely no circumstances are you to pass this barrier. If any of you do so, you'll be arrested before you can say "phone hacking."

With that he turned with three others and moved off as one reporter shouted back "Haven't you ever heard of Freedom of the Press?"

Oh, Dean had heard of it, alright. And it allowed unscrupulous journalists far too much leeway in his opinion. He was not against the truth being reported, per say, just that there was a time and a place for a journalist to get the full story, and nine times out of ten then did it the wrong way, putting the lives of themselves and others in danger. It pissed Dean off to no end that should one of those gits get past the barrier to find out what was going on and get hurt as a result, it would be he and his fellows who had to face the music.

Still, at least this time he was able to take comfort in the fact that those reporters would most certainly not be getting by those barriers; they were specifically enchanted to prevent that from happening.

Thank heavens for small mercies.

A voice of another soldier came over on Dean's radio, informing him that all civilians had been moved out of the area. Dean confirmed that he heard and whipped out a phone and called Harry "We're all set to go sir." he said.

"Good," replied Harry "All civilians out?"

"Yes sir."

"And the no-fly zone order is in place?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Good luck Dean."

"Thanks, Harry."

Dean hung up and looked around. Many of the soldiers in his special unit had their wands out and were using them to disguise themselves. Their special guns were made invisible and their clothes, which as an amalgamation of the very best armour that both the magical and mundane worlds could provide, were being hidden with glamour charms that made them look like regular muggle clothes. For all intents and purposes, the thirty or so soldiers in the area appeared to be nothing more than regular muggles just out and about.

For security reasons there were, of course, soldiers still in their usual uniform near the barriers, just in case.

Everyone was ready, the site was secure from all angles and everything was in place, the trap ready to be sprung.

All that was left for them to do now was wait for the Death Eaters to turn up.

* * *

><p>Luna stepped into the silent office. It was full. Harry, Hermione, Lilith, Kevin and many of the others were unable to focus on their normal duties they were so nervous, and so they had all grouped together in Harry's office, waiting.<p>

"Harry," Luna spoke into the silence of the room "The press are getting quite persistent about finding out why the Military has closed off access to the Jubilee Gardens and surrounding area."

Harry heaved a great sigh and said "Tell them I'll give a press conference later today. Around five. The attack should be over by then."

Luna nodded and left the room. Silence reigned until her return. She seated herself down in a chair and began to wait like the others.

Finally Hermione's voice broke the silence "There's a minute to go until noon."

The tension in the office increased tenfold. Harry reached out and took his wife's hand in his.

They would be okay, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Dean leaned up against some kind of memorial statue located near the London Eye and held his invisible gun in his hands, gripping it tightly. His eyes moved skywards and he saw that the clouds above and darkened. They began to swirl and then began to form the shape of a human skull with a serpent for a tongue.<p>

Dean spoke into his radio "This is it, people."

Seconds later the first plume of black smoke broke free of the skull and raced towards the ground. Two dozen more followed. The invisibility spell in Dean's gun ended as he raised it and locked the first Death Eater in his sights.

Around him the others were doing the same with their guns.

Dean pulled the trigger and shot the lead Death Eater. His shot signalled the opening of a free-for all, and the minions of the Dark Lord Voldemort were met by a hailstorm of bullets.

* * *

><p>Many microphones were lines up before him, and a large number of journalists sat before him scribbling notes down at a furious pace as he spoke.<p>

"We received a tip-off from a highly reliable source about a planned terrorist attack, scheduled to take place at noon today, with the key targets being the Jubilee Gardens and the London Eye. Needless to say we wasted no time in evacuating people as quickly as we could, though at the same time we did are level best to avoid raising the terrorist's suspicions. We then had Military personnel stationed as key locations throughout the target zone, and I'm pleased to announce that we caught them."

At that point there was a wave of questions thrown at him.

In his office, Harry glared at the television screen.

"Switch that off, will you?" he asked Hermione. He hated seeing himself on T.V, and he was always overly critical of how he appeared on it.

"Oh, come on." protested Hermione, but little Emily agreed with her father's decision to switch the news off "Mummy, Dora the Explorer's on."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked the television over to the kids show.

The phone rang. Harry waved at Hermione to get her to turn the volume of the television down as he picked it up.

"Dean?" he asked upon hearing the voice on the other end "What is it? Really? I see."

Hermione sent her husband a curious look.

* * *

><p>Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and a few more higher-ups of the Ministry had hidden themselves away in the Minister's office for a little celebratory drink.<p>

"Well," said Amelia as Fudge poured out fire whiskey into everyone's glass "Here's to a job well done."

"Hear, hear." said Scrimgeour "I must confess that I'm rather looking forward to heading over to the Muggle Prime Minister's office and showing off our success."

"Yes, that little treaty issue will be over in no time," said Fudge, confidently.

And he wasn't the only confident one. Their total arrests now numbered over a hundred, and they could not fathom that there could be many more Death Eaters than that. What's more, with so many prisoners, one of them was sure to spill the beans on Voldemort's location. They were quite confident that this war would be over well before their three-month time limit. They just had to make sure that Dumbledore, the only wizard currently strong enough to take on Voldemort, didn't chicken out and refuse to kill him.

The merriment was interrupted, however, in the form of a pink haired Auror.

"Um, Minister, Madame Bones, I think that you ought to head down to the atrium. There's a bit of a situation going on down there."

"And what is the situation, Auror Tonks?" asked Amelia.

Tonks opened and closed her mouth a few times, as though struggling to find the right words. Finally, however, she simply shook her head and said "You know what? You won't believe me if I tell you. You really just need to come and see it for yourselves. And perhaps someone should get Dumbledore."

"Er, yes." said Scrimgeour, standing to his feet "Um, Cornelius, would you do that?"

Fudge nodded and made his way over to the fire place and everyone else followed Tonks from the room.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was growing nervous. The attack had happened at noon and it was now half past seven. In all that time he had not heard a word from Severus. He hoped that the mission had not gone wrong and Voldemort then taken that failure out on Severus. He also hoped that Harry hadn't made a move of retaliation.<p>

He grabbed another sherbet lemon and was just about to pop it into his mouth when the fireplace roared with green flames and the head of Cornelius Fudge appeared there.

"Ah-hem, good evening Albus. I'm contacting you on behalf of the Minister."

Dumbledore fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course that's what Fudge was doing; he never contacted Dumbledore unless it was for Scrimgeour. Ah, how the mighty had fallen…

"It seems we've got a bit of a situation here, Albus, and we need you to have a look at it."

Dumbledore nodded "I'll be through in a moment." he said, placatingly.

Fudge's head disappeared from the fireplace and Dumbledore scribbled out a note for Fawkes to take to Minerva explaining where he had gone, all the while thinking of ways in which this recent purge by the Ministry within its own ranks had backfired and thus required him to rush over and fix it. Dumbledore did consider taking his time and making them wait for a bit, but then decided against it. If nothing else, a trip to the Ministry to sort out their latest problem would give his mind a break from worrying about Severus, at least for a while.

When he got to the atrium, he was surprised to see such a large crowd gathered there.

He began pushing his way to the front of the group (with Fudge following along in his wake) and came to a stop between Rufus and Amelia.

Before them was Harry, and he did not look pleased.

Behind him were Dean Thomas, Wayne Hopkins and a good thirty other soldiers stood. Each soldier had a gun at their side and a wand in their hand, and it was these that they trained on the wizards in the room.

"What is going on, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. He had a horrible feeling about this, but decided that it was best to get this over with sooner rather than later.

Harry said nothing. Instead he nodded to Dean and Wayne, who turned around and grabbed a person located behind each of them. Harry did the same.

The three figures that were brought forward were bound securely in robes and their heads were covered in black material that seemed to be the same as that of the robes they wore. These coverings were removed and the trio of men were allowed to drop to the floor. With their faces exposed, it was clear for all to see who they were;

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.

In addition to being tied up, all three men were gagged. They had clearly been injured quite severely, but they were alive.

Other soldiers in the group began to move, shoving more bound bodies to the floor at the feet of the Ministry officials. Some were in the same state as the first three, others were most certainly dead.

Harry's wand was now aiming solely at Dumbledore. Dean and Wayne mirrored him.

Few people had ever seen Harry Potter this angry before, but then Harry had never really had enough reason to be just this angry before.

The fury he felt was clearly etched into the expression on his face for all to see.

When he spoke, the only way it could have frightened them more would have been if he spoke in parseltongue.

"You had better have a f*****g good explanation for this, Albus Dumbledore!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, two updates for the same story in such a short period of time! What the hell has gotten into me? Anyway, I do hope that this chapter was to everyone's liking. I didn't describe the battle in great detail because really all that needs to be said of it was that the Death Eaters met a hailstorm of bullets that none of them escaped. Ther soldiers were not about to mess around with a shoot-out. Still, I hope that the final line was a good one to end on, and as I said, I hope this chapter was satisfactory to you all. Aftermath will be in the next chapter (obviously).**


	6. Wizard's Failure

**No, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own copies of all the books and films. The people who do own the Harry Potter franchise are JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and a few other publishers. Thank you to JKR for letting us play about in the sandbox of the Wizarding World**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of you may not like how angry Harry gets in the beginning of this chapter, but I think his rage is perfectly justified, just as it was at the end of Order of the Phoenix. At this point Dumbledore is responsible for so much that is wrong with both Harry's life and the entire Wizarding World in general that he is the perfect person for Harry to direct his ire at. He left because he was pissed off with the Wizards and now he is being forced to deal with them, and they haven't changed in the past fifteen years. Harry is sick to death of them, both as a whole and several individuals in particular. Also, the connection between Harry and Voldemort is still strong, and some of Harry's anger is coming from Voldemort, as we'll see…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Due to extreme difficulties in writing the next chapter (seriously, I've written the thing out like twelve times), I have decided to extend this chapter significantly. I hope you enjoy it, as it paves the way for the Epilogue, which is coming next.**

Damn Wizards

Chapter 6: Wizard's Failure

_From last chapter:_

_Few people had ever seen Harry Potter this angry before, but then Harry had never really had enough reason to be just this angry before._

_The fury he felt was clearly etched into the expression on his face for all to see._

_When he spoke, the only way it could have frightened them more would have been if he spoke in parseltongue._

"_You had better have a f*****g good explanation for this, Albus Dumbledore!"_

* * *

><p>"Well?" demanded Harry after the silence in the room had reigned for too long.<p>

Dumbledore offered no answer. He merely gaped at the scene before him. Thirty Death Eaters, thirty witches and wizards lay on the floor of the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, either dead or severely injured, cut down by a group of Muggleborns wielding Muggle weaponry.

In the back of his mind Dumbledore had always feared that the war with Voldemort would bring the existence of Wizards to the attention of Muggles.

Apparently he hadn't been frightened enough.

He had also feared that the war would trigger a Muggleborn uprising, though that was something that he had taken measures against. Just as History of Magic was poorly taught to keep Muggleborns ignorant to Wizarding Society, so too was Defence Against the Dark Arks taught poorly to limit the potential duelling prowess of Muggleborns. The curse on the job of Professor for that subject really aided Dumbledore in that aspect; it ensured that the learning going on was disjointed and limited, with many gaps. It made them feel powerless and kept them from doing much to fight back against a society that looked down on them.

Dumbledore had never counted on a group of Muggleborns leaving Wizarding society and banding together to train up and then launch a counter-attack. To his mind, the very fact that the wizarding society had magic should alone have kept people from returning to their muggle roots (not being able to do magic in a muggle area added credence to this belief). Not only that but Hogwarts did not provide lessons in things such as mathematics, the sciences or even just simply the English language. This should have meant that any Muggleborns who did try and go back to the muggle world would struggle to find decent employment, and thus force them to return to magic.

Clearly it wasn't enough. Dumbledore could make out every face of every soldier before him and, with the exception of one or two, they were all Muggleborns who had passed through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts before being dumped into wizarding society to fend for themselves; ignorant, ill-equipped and beaten down by the bullying tactics of Professor Snape and those students under his "care".

A good number of those students were now with their former Head of House, bloodied and beaten, sprawled on the floor, at the mercy of the very people that they had once taken such great delight in tormenting.

Realising that Harry was still expecting an answer, Dumbledore forced himself to clear his voice and say in his most soothing, grandfatherly voice "Harry, it was for the Greater Good."

"Wrong answer." said Harry, before nodding to Dean and Wayne "Take him. Use any force necessary."

Panicking, Dumbledore raised his hands and shouted "Fawkes!"

There was a flash of flame and Fawkes the Phoenix appeared above Dumbledore. Before the bird could vanish with his master, however, Harry fired a "Duro" spell at him.

With a thud Fawkes dropped to the floor, now resembling nothing more than a statue version of himself.

Dumbledore gaped, unable to believe what had happened. Then several long and thick ropes began to wind themselves around him as his wand slipped from his robes and clattered to the floor beside Fawkes.

"We'll have to find out what dark magics you utilised to so thoroughly bind that bird to you Dumbledore." said Harry "There's no way that such a light creature would willingly save such a dark soul as yours."

Harrys' words began to turn people's opinions against Dumbledore.

As the soldiers began to gather him up, Dumbledore realised just how desperate the situation was. There was only one thing he could do now.

"Harry you cannot do this. You must work with me to fulfil your destiny; to fulfil the prophecy."

The soldiers paused, and Dumbledore managed to look towards Harry, who stared back through narrowed eyes that were filled with anger, hatred and suspicion.

"What prophecy?" asked Harry.

Realising that he might just be able to talk his way out of this, Dumbledore embellished a little more "The prophesy that states that you must be the one to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"I've never heard of such a prophecy." said Harry "Just another of your lies, I expect."

"No," said Dumbledore "It's real. I can prove it. It is in the Department of Mysteries, right here in the Ministry."

Harry glared at Dumbledore for a few moments longer before turning to look over the gathered crowd of Ministry wizards.

"Who here is an Unspeakable?"

One wizard raised his hand.

"Go and fetch Dumbledore's fanciful prophecy."

"Erm, actually," said the Unspeakable "You'll have to come with me, Mr Potter. The prophecy can only be touched by those to whom it speaks of."

"Fine." said Harry "You three with me," he said to three of the soldiers "Everyone else remains here. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, although Dumbledore protested.

"Harry it is imperative that we get together and discuss-" that was as far as he got before the feeling of Dean's wand pressing into the back of his head caused him to go silent.

Harry and the tree soldiers followed the Unspeakable from the atrium, leaving it in silence.

It took twenty minutes for the group to return, and when they did, those who had remained in the atrium were in for a bit of a shock.

"You self-righteous, twisted, barmy old codger!"

Apparently Harry only _thought _he was angry before.

"You sanctimonious son-of-a-bitch!"

Harry was so furious that his own magic was visible as an angry red aura, even some of the soldiers were unnerved by his appearance now.

Dean stepped away from Dumbledore, and it was a good thing too. Harry's wand was in his hand and pointed at the old man, who was hoisted off the floor and thrown against the wall, back flat against it, with enough force to break a few of his bones.

He seemed to be stuck there.

Harry was well aware that some of the anger he was feeling was not entirely his own, but that didn't matter. He merely directed it at an appropriate outlet. He guessed that somewhere Voldemort was not entirely happy with the failure of his followers.

"How long have you known?" he raged at Dumbledore "How long have you kept this from me?"

Dumbledore took several unsteady breaths before murmuring "It was made before you were born."

For a few seconds there, those gathered were sure that Dumbledore's life would be brutally ended right there and then. But Harry turned away from the bearded wizard. His magic seemed to calm and Dumbledore slid to the floor, where he collapsed into a crumpled heap.

"Dean, get this sorry bastard out of my sight before I do kill him."

Dean nodded and he and five other soldiers came forward to gather up the now broken old man.

Harry directed his glare on the gathered Ministry wizards "Well, it seems that your world has just lost its independence. I hope you had fun with it while it lasted."

He turned and looked down at Snape, who was laying on his front and obviously hoping to not draw Harry's ire unto himself.

It didn't work.

Harry kicked him forcefully in the side to get him to roll over. A second got him on his back.

"Alright, you cowardly, snivelling little worm; stark talking, and fast."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was quite vocal in his protestations as the two wardens frogmarched him towards his new home: a cell in Harry's newly built prison. Magic suppressors (metal bands engraved with runes designed to block the wearer's ability to utilise his or her magic) were fixed to his wrists and ankles. He was as good as a muggle.<p>

Every single one of his protests were ignored and Snape was shoved none too gently into his cell. The door slammed shut behind him, trapping him within. Snape glared around at his new quarters with disdain. There was a small bed, and a small sink, that might just also have to serve as a toilet.

Suddenly he could hear shouting outside the cell. It seemed that both Draco and Lucius were to spend the next few decades here as well, as was every other Death Eater that had been captured alive.

Then their protests were joined by those of another.

Dumbledore.

The door to the cell next to Snape's was pulled open, the old man was shoved inside, and the guards left.

Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry standing there.

"Well, congratulations, you old fool. You wanted to go down in the history books and forever more be remembered, and you will. You and others like you will forever be remembered as the ones who caused wizard kind to lose its independence."

With that the cell door slammed shut and locked

Dumbledore hated this. His protestations were being completely and utterly ignored, and he was not used to being ignored.

The magic suppressors were doing their job, and without access to his magic, Dumbledore was really starting to feel his 130-or so years.

Outside wands were waved and a final series of security measures shifted into place.

Nothing would be getting past those wards without clearance.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor…<em>

"_CRUCIO!"_ Voldemort screamed, thrusting his wand in the direction of his intended victim.

However, there were no satisfying screams of torture to sooth the rage that boiled in Voldemort's veins. Within the last few hours Peter Pettigrew had been struck with the torture curse so many times that now its effects did little more than make his strangled gurgling louder.

In the room with them, the last remaining Death Eaters were on their knees, heads bowed, hardly daring to blink, let alone flinch, lest Voldemort take his anger out on them.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus and Alecto Carrow and Thorfinn Rowle, along with a handful of others, were all that was left of Voldemort's once mighty force, and here they were, on bended knee, trying to block out the sounds of Wormtail's torture, and each silently praying that they were not next.

Even Bellatrix, who was quite mad and usually rather enjoyed the feel of the torture curse when her Master performed it one her, was terrified. And you knew things were bad if Bellatrix was terrified.

Clearly dissatisfied with the noises now coming from Wormtail's form, Voldemort made a slashing movement with his wand and ended the filthy turncoat's life.

"Nagini, dinner." he said.

The huge snake slid out from her corner and wound her way towards the body.

Silence reigned for a few moments, and then Voldemort picked his next victim.

"_Crucio!"_

Narcissa cried out and collapsed to the floor where she writhed and screamed in agony. Although it was horrible, it was to be expected. Both Narcissa's husband and her son had been put in charge of the mission and both had failed spectacularly. In their absence, she was punished for their failure.

The curse ended and Voldemort snarled "Your husband and son will feel that tenfold should they return alive."

He turned away, his red eyes scanning over the prone forms of his remaining followers.

Silence hung in the air, broken only by the grotesque sounds of Nagini swallowing Pettigrew whole.

Finally Voldemort's voice filled the air again, and it held a note of barely-contained anger.

"Where is Greengrass?"

At his words the Death Eaters raised their heads and began to look around.

She wasn't there.

"She was not on the mission, so where is she?" asked Voldemort in a dangerous voice.

There were only two possible answers to this; either she had not liked their most recent plan and fled, or…

"A spy." hissed Bellatrix.

Narcissa felt a wave of joy surge through her. If there was a spy, then Lucius and Draco would not be punished quite so harshly.

She hoped.

Voldemort's fury was now more terrible than it had been so far.

"Find her!" he shouted "Find her and bring her to me alive! I want the pleasure of breaking her mind myself!"

The Death Eaters scrambled madly to their feet, each happy that there was now someone who could take the blame, and each eager to be the one who brought her in.

Their joy was short lived, however. Just seconds after Voldemort had issued his command, their world exploded in a torrent of fire and pain.

* * *

><p><em>A short distance outside Malfoy Manor, several moments before…<em>

The wanted spy stood outside the manor, accompanied by a group of six of Harry's soldiers, whom she had shown to the manor.

Harry was also with them, and the scar on his forehead was driving him nuts.

"He's mad." he muttered, rubbing his scar "Really mad."

"Then let's give him something to be mad about." said Dean.

Harry nodded and stood tall. In a loud, clear voice he said "I, Harry James Potter, Prime Minister of the Muggles of the United Kingdom, in accordance with the powers granted to me by Her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth II, do hereby find the Ministry of a Magic of Great Britain, and all those whom it governs, to be in breach of the 1692 treaty of independence, signed by King William III. All rights for the self-governance of wizards within the United Kingdom are henceforth rescinded."

That was it. That was all it took for the treaty to be nullified. As of that moment, wizards and witches the length and breadth of the United Kingdom answered to Harry Potter and his government.

As the gathered group watched, the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor became visible. They turned blue, then orange, and then began to fall, appearing almost like falling embers.

Throughout the land every other ward did the same.

"There it is." muttered Daphne.

Dean nodded to one of the soldiers, who set up a laser designator and aimed it near the centre of the front wall of the house.

Dean spoke into the radio on his jacket, and a voice came back confirming that they were on their way.

They just began to make out the sound of a plane approaching when the laser-guided bomb hit.

From their safe distance, Harry and the others stood watching as the entire manor house exploded.

"He's still alive." muttered Harry, sensing Voldemort through their connection.

They waited for what seemed like hours, then, on Dean's signal, they began to move in.

More and more troops were gathering. They all moved towards the rubble, Some used magic to put out the fires, others searched for bodies in amongst the rubble, and still others remained on watch, waiting to take down any survivor.

"I think this might've been Dolohov." said Daphne from somewhere off to Harry's right.

"I think this was too." said Wayne.

To Harry's left came Dean's voice "I've got Narcissa here."

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight before him. It seemed that Voldemort's snake had been dining on Wormtail.

There was little of either left now.

Harry heard a slight groan and looked up. Six feet away a body was stirring.

"Dean." said Harry as he stepped over the remains of Wormtail and Nagini.

Dean hurried forwards, his wand trained on the body.

Harry put his foot out and used it to roll the body onto its back. It was Voldemort. He was breathing, and his eyes were still as red as ever, but his skin was badly burnt, red raw in some places and black in others.

Worryingly, however, was the fact that he seemed to be healing before their very eyes. The burns were receding and the cuts were sealing. It was almost as if Voldemort was somehow regenerating. Dean whipped a pair of magic suppressors out of his pack and slapped them onto Voldemort's arms. Almost immediately the healing stopped.

Harry decided that there were to be no chances taken with Voldemort, and so another three suppressors were slapped onto each of his arms, and four onto each leg.

Harry and Dean both grasped Voldemort by the arms and heaved him up.

And that's when it happened.

No one knew where she came from, all they knew was that a severely burned Bellatrix Lestrange was suddenly there and firing a killing curse at Harry, who ducked, causing the spell to fly over his head and smash into a broken chunk of wall.

Before Harry had even righted himself, Bellatrix dropped to the floor, her body riddled with both bullets and spell damage.

"Close one." said Harry to Dean before they both disapparated with Voldemort to deposit him in the prison.

* * *

><p>Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones stood in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, watching as the line of staff got shorter and shorter as they left the building one by one, each of them burdened with boxes and bags filled with things that had built up in their desk drawers over the years.<p>

Suddenly Harry Potter and ten of his soldiers appeared in their midst, sporting the biggest grin ever. Harry really did have a reason to be happy as not only were Voldemort and his followers safely gotten rid of, but also it seemed that with Voldemort's magic suppressed, Harry was no longer doomed to occasionally feel what the deranged psychopath was feeling, which made him feel better all around.

"Be happy, people" he announced loudly "Voldemort and his followers are dealt with."

"He's dead?" asked a wizard in the crowd.

"Not dead, no, but he is being punished." replied Harry.

"How so?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Well he currently has no access to his magic and is now residing as a Muggle in a Muggle prison whose staff mostly consists of Muggleborns and Squibs. What greater punishment is there for the world's biggest pure-blood bigot?"

This did not seem to buoy the crowd's spirits.

"Why so glum people?" asked Harry "Voldemort is vanquished. You should be dancing in the streets."

"You took away our freedom." shouted a witch.

"Only after I was given absolutely no other choice." replied Harry.

"We were told we had three months." said the now former Auror Dawlish, pushing his way to the front.

"Yeah, well my hand was forced." said Harry "And also you had fifteen years before now to sort it all out."

Harry turned away from the crowd "Rufus, Amelia, a word?"

* * *

><p>Harry stood before the mirror, straightening his tie and trying to get his hair, which was as unruly now as it was fifteen years ago, to lie flat.<p>

This was it: today was the day that the Muggles learned the truth. The truth about the existence of Wizards.

The truth about him.

It had been a week since they had caught Voldemort. It had been a week since they had arrested Dumbledore. In that week Harry had used Lilith's Time Turner to attend meeting after meeting and have discussion after discussion hammering out all the details for today's press conference. He had met with his counterparts in many other countries debating just how to reveal the existence of Wizards to the rest of the world. He had met with countless magical officials from across the globe to prepare them for what was to come, to get concessions out of them so that they could prove their worth, to convince them that the change would be good for them, and to make the transition as smooth as possible.

It had been the busiest week of Harry's life. The media suspected that something was going on, but as far as anyone could tell, they had no idea what that something was.

That was about to change however.

Harry knew exactly what he planned to say. He had ways of backing up his claims. The world would believe him because almost every other government leader in the world (there were some who had refused to partake in the task) would be making the same announcements in their own countries. With the same information coming from so many sources, the public would have no choice but to believe it.

The plans in terms of governing the wizards were in place. Rufus Scrimgeour had decided to resign his position as lead wizard and Amelia Bones had agreed to step in, at least in the interim, so that she could help out with the transition. It was nice to have her on board and if it bothered her that her niece Susan was one of Harry's informants within the Ministry, she never said anything.

Amelia's job title was officially Minister for Magic, and she would, for the most part, deal with magical issues, but now the holder of the position would ultimately answer to the Prime Minister, just like the Chancellor of the Exchequer, the Home Secretary, the Foreign Secretary, the Defence Secretary, the Health Secretary and every other member of the Cabinet.

Speaking of the members of the cabinet, they all had been busy too. Harry had ensured that all the top jobs were held by Muggleborns, and every single one of them had been busy looking at ways to incorporate magical methods into their workload. For example, Lilith, as the Chancellor of the Exchequer, had been ecstatic to learn that many of the Gringotts' vaults of the now dead Death Eaters had been closed and their contents turned over to the authorities. With families like the Malfoys and Notts being eliminated, she now had more than enough resources to turn the country's financial situation around. Sally-Anne Perks, however, was, as the Health Secretary, looking at ways to incorporate magical medical solutions into the hospitals of the muggle world. Blood-replenishing potions would be a dream come true for doctors and nurses across the globe, as would skele-grow and Murtlap essence. The pepperup potion cured the common cold. Also, although testing would be required, it was suspected that memory potions that helped people with memory problems might just be able to help people suffering from dementia, and the revive potion could perhaps assist with helping someone in a coma to wake up.

Other potions were being looked at by other departments of the government. To not hand out the fire-protection potion to all fire-fighters the length and breadth of the country would be mad, and the truth serum would help immensely with court cases (that the magical world so frequently refused to use this potion clearly demonstrated just how unfit they were to self-govern). And soon dragon-dung fertiliser, herbicide potions and re-germinating potions would be available for everyone to buy in garden centres across the country.

Soon it would be mandatory for every member of the police force to medallions enchanted to shield against spells, and work was already in progress to find ways to upgrade them to protect from bullets. And before long every prison in the country would be fortified with wards specifically designed to prevent escapes.

This was what the magical world had to offer: medicines and protections. The muggles would have little appreciation for most magic beyond the entertainment value (why would anyone bother to turn a desk into a pig and back again in real life?), but cures to illnesses and infirmities, protections from danger and the truth prevailing; that was what the public would want.

Harry was broken out of his musings by a knock on his door. Luna poked her head around it.

"Harry, it's nearly time."

Harry nodded, gave himself one last look over in the mirror (his hair still would not behave) and took a deep, calming breath.

"Here we go." he murmured.

He stepped from the room and walked along the corridor beyond. As he walked, other doors opened and other people stepped out; Lilith, Sally-Anne, Kevin, Amelia, and every other wizard and witch currently a part of the government. Hermione joined too, she would be beside her husband for moral support. As a group they stepped out to face the press. Harry could see Dean, Wayne and their men standing around the room, acting as security for this most important, this historical event. Luna was off to the side, ready and waiting for anything that Harry or the others might require of her.

There was a dull murmur in the air as the journalists all conversed with each other.

There were countless cameras all poised and at the ready, and even more microphones.

Harry took a deep breath, and drew his wand. He looked to his companions, all of whom nodded. He raised his wand and incanted:

"_Expecto Patronum_."

As the silvery stag emerged from the tip of the stick in the Prime Minister's hand before cantering around the room, all talk ceased.

Harry Potter certainly knew how to get people's attention.

/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: And there we go. I hope everyone enjoyed it. In case you didn't read the note at the beginning, I'll put it here again: I feel that Harry's anger, particularly that which he displays towards Dumbledore is entirely justifiable. Also it's not entirely his own. A good deal of it is, but at least some is being fed by Voldemort's anger at the failure of his Death Eaters. Remember Harry does not know how to block Voldemort out in this timeline.**

**Next up: The Epilogue.**


	7. Epilogue

**No, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own copies of all the books and films. The people who do own the Harry Potter franchise are JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and a few other publishers. Thank you to JKR for letting us play about in the sandbox of the Wizarding World**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An extremely important note here, due to difficulties in writing what was intended to be Chapter 7, the content I wanted to use was added to the end of Chapter 6. Do not continue to read this chapter without reading that part first, as this is the Epilogue. Thank You.**

* * *

><p><span>Damn Wizards<span>

_Epilogue_

Luna Thomas stepped into the room and looked around. This room had barely changed since her days working as the Prime Minister's personal assistant. She had enjoyed the job thoroughly, and she had worked hard at it for ten years. However, she could not avoid her true calling in life forever. Now owned by Magicorps, a major business organisation that was dedicated to utilising magical and muggle methods to better not only mankind but the planet as a whole, The Quibbler, of which Luna was now senior reporter and editor-in-chief, was now one of the United Kingdom's most widely circulating newspapers, as well as having its own television news channel QuibblerTV. And it was for that reason that she had been invited here today. For today, after twelve years of running the country, Harry Potter was stepping down from the role, and this would be his historic final interview as Prime Minister. Luna would write it up for the paper, and a recorded version would appear on the channel

"Luna."

She turned and saw Hermione Potter coming towards her. The pair embraced like the old friends that they were and then pulled apart to get a good look at each other. In the past twelve years, the both of them had most certainly aged a little bit, but their magic prolonged the process, leaving them looking little more than thirty five, rather than their respective forty one and forty two.

They chatted good-naturedly as old friends are inclined to do until the door to the room opened again and Harry came in.

Luna beamed at him and gave him a hug. Unlike the two women in the room, Harry's aging was a bit more noticeable; a few worry lines and some flecks of silver in his otherwise black hair were all side effects of having the stressful job of running the country.

"Sorry to be a bit late, Luna," he said "Lilith's a bit panicky about taking over the top job tomorrow.

"That's alright," said Luna in her usual chipper tone "Though I think that her fears might be unfounded. I doubt that any other new Prime Minister in the history of these fair isles has ever stepped foot into the office for the first time with the country in such a good state."

They shared a laugh, before Hermione excused herself "You two do your thing, I'll go and see to Lilith."

She left the room.

"Got all your gear?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, everything I could possibly need and probably more." replied Luna, setting her briefcase onto the desk. Obviously it was magically expanded on the inside.

Luna opened it and took out a muggle notebook as a dict-a-quill which would take all her notes for her without the sickening additions that a quick-quotes-quill would throw in.

Next was a collection of seven crystal-ball sized spheres. They floated in the air and would actually serve as cameras for the interview. At the moment they resembled nothing more than clear glass orbs, but they would gradually fill with what looked like mist as they recorded events, eventually if they were left to record long enough the mist would collect to form a sort of white fog that would gradually get darker and darker as time wore on. Once the orbs appeared to be pitch black, they were no longer capable of "recording" anything more. The amount that they could store up was around three and a half hours' worth of information, and they were one of the many inventions of Magicorps.

Luna took her wand and tapped it once on each of the orbs. Gently they floated into the air and bobbed away from each other until each came to a stop, situated at different points around the room, this would allow for different angles when the final interview was put together for television.

Luna tucked her briefcase away and took her seat. Harry had already sat in his.

"Okay," said Luna "here we go."

The dict-a-quill stood poised atop the notepad, ready to begin writing. It was time.

Luna smiled and said "So, Prime Minister, twelve years at the top, widely praised throughout the country, approval ratings through the roof: the question on everybody's lips is "What made you decide to step down now?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, considering the question "Well, you have to understand that there was no solitary reason that made me decide to step down, there were a number of contributing factors. Not least of which is that I have seen exactly what happens to those who are in power for too long: they lose touch, and it becomes all too easy for their personal concepts to cloud their judgement, often resulting in the decline of what they hoped to improve. I decided to step down before I got the chance to become like a certain bumbling fool of old."

Luna nodded "You are, of course, talking about more than one person there, if we are honest, but I sense that you are in fact referring to the late Albus Dumbledore, are you not?"

"Indeed I am." answered Harry.

"Let us discuss him for a moment," said Luna "because, let us face the truth, it was your relationship, if I might call it that, with him that was perhaps one of the greatest influences you had with regards to how you have run your office."

"True enough, but not in the way that some people might think. To put it simply, Dumbledore's influence on my running of things was pretty much a step-by-step guide as to what not to do. As anyone who has ever worked in politics will tell you, honesty is a tricky thing to deal with. Reveal too much or too little and your opponents will use it against you. Many a politician will keep things quiet when the really should not, but no man ever did so more than Albus Dumbledore. Anyone in the military will tell you that the one of biggest causes of death in a war-time situation in lack of information. The Wizarding world, as it was then, was at war, and Dumbledore had much in the way of information that he, in his infinite wisdom, decided to keep quiet until it was far too late. In fact, it was this attitude that was one of the major driving forces behind my deciding to do what I did with regards to the magical society."

Luna gave another nod "Yes, and speaking of which, the revelation of the existence of magic; some people did not go too much on that, did they?"

Harry smiled ruefully "No they did not. The key amongst them were, rather predictably, the religious groups. To them I was the devil himself, for a time. How many of the assassination attempts were down to them in the end?"

"Seven, I believe." replied Luna "And the eighth by the pureblood movement. But more on that last one later, what was it that finally got the religious groups to back off?"

"Rather surprisingly it was not a healing potion, but the truth serum." answered Harry "For some reason they rather liked the sound of there never being another innocent person sent to prison far more than they liked the oculus potion's ability to restore one's eyesight."

Luna shook her head and refrained from commenting "Well, let's leave the subject of religion behind us and talk about that one particular assassination attempt. Your thoughts?"

Harry chuckled and said "Actually it turned out to be a blessing in disguise when we caught the culprits."

"Yes, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge as the brains behind it all with John Dawlish as the one to actually take the shot, as it were."

"Exactly. Once the muggle public realised that people like Fudge and Umbridge had been running the magical side of things and people like Dawlish were to be found within the ranks of those charged with the defence of the people, well they were certainly able to see exactly why we had to step in and take back control of the situation."

"I think even the majority of the wizards were convinced to change their minds following that incident." commented Luna "But we should acknowledge, nothing bridged the gaps between the two societies more effectively than the medical advances."

"Yes, definitely. The muggles simply couldn't believe the results of the blood-replenishing potion, the burn-heal salve and, of course, the pepperup potion. And then the wizards saw the benefits of muggle medical practices, such as organ transplants and, of course, assisted reproductive technologies."

"Yes, well the pure-blood elite certainly needed the assistance of that last one after marrying their cousins for so many generations." remarked Luna.

"Quite." replied Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Now, having mentioned the pure-blood elite, I think it important to discuss their former leader, Tom Riddle, or as he styled himself, Lord Voldemort."

Harry nodded thoughtfully "Yes, it was an interesting thing, what happened to him, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was," answered Luna "but just to clarify for our readers…?"

"Alright. Well, to put it simply when Voldemort returned to physical form, the body he used was a magical construct. It was made by magic and held together using his own innate magic. When we slapped those magic-suppressors onto his arms we were robbing him of not only his ability to utilise his magic to further his reign of terror, but also to hold his body together. Of course, with this being Dark Magic, no one besides him knew much about it. We had no idea that what did happen could happen, and he was discovered as a pile of goo in his holding cell before he could face a full and proper trial for his actions."

"So his body reverted back to the potions ingredients from which he came?" asked Luna.

"Exactly," replied Harry "and without his magic, he was unable to continue his existence in the form of a wraith as he had done before."

Luna nodded to that. Both knew that there was more to it, but the existence and subsequent destructions of the various Horcruxes would forever more be kept quiet. It would not do to give people ideas.

"So, as you step down from your post, do you have any final thoughts to give to the people of your country?"

Harry sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments before answering "Over the past twelve years I have seen not only our country, but the world as a whole change for the better because two separate societies were brought together. Each has utilised the best that the other had to offer, and each has since combined their methods to contribute greatly to the new single society. We were all able to work together, no matter who we are, to make the world better for everyone. It is my hope that that will continue for years and, perhaps, centuries to come, because it is only by being together that the best can be achieved for everyone"

"Well, Mister Prime Minister, it has been a pleasure to talk to you." said Luna, by way of wrapping up the interview.

"The pleasure was mine." said Harry "Thank you."

Luna gave a swish of her wand and the spheres stopped recording and the quill stopped taking notes.

"You soppy git, how long have you had that last line planned?" she asked, the grin on her face and laughter in her eyes took out any sting that her words could potentially have had.

Harry gave her a mock affronted look "I thought it was a very good line."

Luna rolled her eyes playfully as she began to pack up.

"You still on for the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?" asked Harry as she was leaving.

"Dean and I can hardly wait." answered Luna.

* * *

><p>That night, in their new home, Harry walked into his new bedroom and crawled into bed with his loving wife of many years and cuddled up to her.<p>

She was already asleep.

Typical.

As he lay there, listening to the sound of his wife sleeping, Harry thought back over the last twelve years. In particular he was thinking about all the things that did not come up in his interview with Luna.

The leader of the opposition party had, shortly after Harry had revealed the truth about everything, tried to lobby support by insinuating that Harry had used magic to rig the election. Some listened to him and grumbled their discontent, but for the most part it all fell in deaf ears. Harry was giving them a cure for blindness. Harry was giving them methods to heal broken bones in a heartbeat. Harry was giving fire fighters a way to enter a burning building without being incinerated. Harry had located a source of gold that he promptly pumped into Education, public transport, amenities, the army and the NHS. And what was there for the leader of the opposition to give them? The usual empty promises at election time followed by cuts, cuts and more cuts once he was in office, that's what he had to offer.

Following the revealing of the Wizarding World Harry had been contacted by plenty of old acquaintances. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora (don't call me that) Tonks arranged to meet up with Harry one afternoon, and when they did they brought a few other Order members with them, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. After they all sat down and had a long talk, they all agreed that Harry's was the best course of action. Harry's argument had been simple: After the first fall of Voldemort, how easy had it been for him to regain a foothold upon society? Too bloody easy had been the answer. And that was because after Voldemort's first fall, nothing within the Wizarding society had changed. Just as nothing had changed following the war against Gellert Grindelwald. The society had not changed because it was corrupt, and the only solution available to Harry had been to break it down and rebuild it as a part of the muggle world, where they could be held to the same standards as everyone else.

Sirius did something really unexpected and actually wrote a book. In it he discussed his wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban and the suffering he endured there, and his life on the run after breaking out to try and ensure Harry's safety. Not only was it therapeutic for him to write it, but it also brought in quite a nice bit of money for him due to it staying at the top of several bestseller lists for quite a while. So many muggles were complete suckers for tragic true life stories. QuibblerTV was, in fact, looking into making a film version of Sirius' book and, if the rumours were true, the notable actor Gary Oldman was in talks to play Sirius.

Remus now made a living promoting the plight of Werewolves in the muggle world. Once they understood they were very sympathetic, and the world for the werewolf was a much better one, and more than a few muggle companies took the forward step of actually employing these people, whom Harry made sure all had access to the Wolfsbane potion when needed.

Following the disbanding of the Aurors, Tonks had been stuck for something to do with her life, until Luna had suggested she try out for the presenting job for QuibblerTV's Children's Time, which would occur every weekday afternoon from two-thirty to four p.m. and every Saturday morning from six to ten thirty. Her bubbly personality, along with her metamorphmagus abilities had won over the producers and she had been an instant hit with her target audience.

Kingsley had been in a similar situation to Tonks, until McGonagall had roped him into taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts. That he had been there for more than a decade now proved that the curse on the position had died with Voldemort.

The changes at Hogwarts had been momentous. First of all, Muggle Studies was now taught by a Muggleborn. History of Magic was now someone who had received a qualification within the last two centuries and who did not have a fixation of Goblin Rebellions. With the fall of so many traditionally dark families coinciding with the fall of Lord Voldemort, there were not many students left within Slytherin House, as few of them could afford to be schooled at Hogwarts. Slytherin House was dissolved and those students who remained were resorted. After all, what was the point of having a house for the cunning when it spat out gits like Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and the Malfoys? The former Slytherins who could no longer afford to go to Hogwarts were transferred to the far cheaper St. Michaels in London where the culture shock knocked much of the pure-blood supremacy guff out of them, leaving them slightly humbled and significantly more decent people than they would have been otherwise.

The most significant change at Hogwarts, however, was the simple fact that the parents of Muggleborn students could now actually come and see the place, which was so much more reassuring for those parents. Also it was a safer place by far, now that Dumbledore and all his little schemes were gone.

Speaking of Dumbledore, well, the man had gone downhill rather quickly. More quickly than had been expected, in fact. It turned out that the great Albus Dumbledore had been living yet another lie. At the end of Harry's first year, Dumbledore had told Harry that the Philosopher's Stone had been destroyed. It had not. Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle had died in the belief that Dumbledore had destroyed the thing for them, but he had not. He had kept it for himself. And without access to either his magic or the stone, Dumbledore's age had quickly caught up with him. He died in his cell just a day before the one year anniversary of the date on which Voldemort died. The Philosopher's Stone had been located in Dumbledore's old office at Hogwarts and handed over to Harry. He had been desperate to use it; just the thought of turning any metal into pure gold, he could guarantee the country's financial stability even further… Fortunately Hermione had talked him down from that idea. Lilith had seized more than enough gold from the Death Eater vaults to keep things going for a very long time. And besides too much gold would quickly flood the market, lowering its value, and soon would make it worthless.

Harry had made use of the stone, however. Following her days as a spy within the ranks of the Death Eaters, Daphne Greengrass had become a potioneer. One of her special tasks was to use the Philosopher's Stone to create the elixir of life. It was not to be used to prolong the life of the elderly, but was distributed to hospitals where it was only to be used if someone needed just a little more time to be healed through other means. That was it. Every hospital had a small room where the elixir of life was locked away by magic and only in those special circumstances was access to it granted. It could not be abused.

Harry gave a sigh, and looked up towards the ceiling. In the past twelve years, his family had grown as well. Their five adopted children were growing fast, Jess was already at University, studying politics and law, and Ryan would be going there next year. He and Jack were still mad about football. Emily was still in school and loving it. Her ambition was to be a teacher. The real surprise of the lot had been little Calvin who, just before his eleventh birthday, had received a letter delivered by a Barn Owl offering him the chance to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he had become the star Quidditch Player of Hufflepuff House.

And they were not the only kids. Despite the task of looking after five orphans, Hermione still wanted a child of her own, a child with Harry's eyes or her hair. The twins, Lily Rose and James Sirius, were what Mother Nature decided to throw at them. Lily, fittingly, had Harry's green eyes. She also had his hair colour, though its bushiness was inherited from her mother. James was the reverse, with Hermione's brown eyes and hair colour, though it was the untidy mop that he got from his father.

Both were in their first year at Hogwarts, both were Gryffindors, and both had their father's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map. Both had inherited their mother's brains, but were as powerful magically as their father.

The pair was best friends with another set of twins, Luna and Dean's two boys, Lorcan and Lysander. And all four of them had a mutual enemy. Albus Hugo Weasley was the son of Ron Weasley, who had mostly brought the child up with the aid of his own parents, as the child's mother Lavender Brown had finally snapped and run for it a couple of years back. Her friend Parvati Patil had found her a few days later and taken her to St. Mungo's Hospital where she had spent a month under close observation of new wizarding psychiatrists before being deemed fit to return to the outside world (she was still doing okay, the last Harry had heard). Ron was one of those wizards who believed that Harry had been wrong to reveal the wizarding world to the muggles. Most of those wizards had eventually come around, but Ron hadn't, even with how much his family had benefitted from it. When the Ministry had shut down, Arthur Weasley had lost his job. Unemployed he had spent quite a bit of his time tinkering about in his shed. Quite by accident he had come across a way to get mobile phones to run off of magic in the same way that the a Wizarding Wireless Radio did. He had made more money off of that one invention in one year than he had in all the years he had worked at the Ministry combined. The financial stability granted by such an income had allowed Molly a chance to make a dream of hers a reality: she now made her jumpers by the dozen and sold them off. Not only were they nice and warm in the winter months, but the moving patterns actually made them a bit of a fashion craze, and Molly now ran a small business with fifteen employees all knitting and charming jumpers that were special-ordered and custom-made.

Bill and Fleur had integrated themselves quite easily into the mixed world and made a very nice living going around as guest speakers at schools across the country, teaching new generations about Goblins and Veela. Charlie too had done well, his work with dragons, an overlooked career in the magical world, made his quite famous in the Muggle one, so much so that QuibblerTV had commissioned a television series the initially focussed on his work with Dragons before moving to other magical creatures. He was a famous man who once a week brought the magical creatures of the world to an audience of several million in the UK alone. He married the producer of the show shortly after its second season. Percy made a mint by publishing several tell-all books about the behind the scenes life of the former Ministry of Magic. He had seen much going on over the years, and people were always eager to read about the corrupt organisation. In fact, Harry had personally thanked him for writing the books, as they got many of the naysayers to come around.

Fred and George were also rolling in the money. Their joke shop had gotten a real boost in sales once the muggle customers started arriving and now Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was an international enterprise. In fact, the very first advert shown on QuibblerTV, and thus the first televised advertisement for anything magical ever, was for their joke shop. Ginny, who had been a Quidditch Star for the Holyhead Harpies for several years after school was now heavily involved in promotion the sport to the muggles and was also frequently seen on QuibblerTV with her husband Lee Jordan as they presented Quidditch-related programming, including live coverage of matches. Dean had retired from the military and was now involved in promoting Football, particularly his favourite club West Ham to the wizards.

His family were a success, but Ron Weasley did not see that, though that was probably because he wasn't one himself. He thought that Harry, Hermione and anyone who associated with them were a bunch of traitors, and he had passed that on to his son. Harry had no idea what Ron did for a living. According to McGonagall, without Harry and Hermione there, Ron's marks in school had fallen dramatically, so much so that he lost both his prefects badge and his position on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Putting thoughts of Ron out of his head, Harry decided instead to think on this time tomorrow. He would be in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, sharing a drink with Hermione, Luna, Dean, Neville, Hannah, Sirius, his wife Hestia, Remus, Tonks (now actually Lupin), their son Teddy, Fred, Alicia, George, Angelina and a couple of others as they celebrated the end of Harry's twelve years in the top job.

He could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Man that was hard to write. Seriously I have attempted to write this Epilogue in so many different ways that it's not funny. Nothing I wrote seemed to work, so finally I hit on the idea of setting it twelve years after the rest of the story and have Harry and Luna discussing this acts as Prime Minister in the years in between. Then it was about discussing how society is getting on after the merging of the two worlds, before making it personal by discussing how a few of the series' main characters have done. Once I hit onto QuibblerTV, I knew I got something right. I just had to think: Magical Television Channel: who is involved? News? Luna. Kids TV? Tonks. Sports coverage? Ginny and Lee. Wildlife documentaries? Charlie.

I hope you enjoyed what the finale to this ended up being, because it's the only version that I'm happy with. Also, I hope you appreciated my Sirius Black/Gary Oldman reference. Really, who else is there who could play that role?


End file.
